Secerts,Lovers,Brawlers
by Hana13
Summary: Midna is force to be marry and she teleported to the Brawlers Mansion, to ask Link for help but he must keep her a secert from his friends.Link and Midna start to notice thier feelings for each other.LinkxMidna crossover with Zelda:TP
1. Nightmare and I miss you

**Chapter 1:Nightmare and I miss you…**

_**Link's dream…**_

"_Link...I...See you later…" said a beautiful, red hair, The Twilight Princess is bidden farewell to her friend, The Hero of Time and his world. As she says good-bye to her friend, one of her tears rolls off her cheek and float in the air. She pushes it off toward the mirror of Twilight. It hit the mirror and starts to shatter, Midna rush up the stair, to go home. She only smiles to the blonde hero._

_Link was shock, he rush to Midna but it was too late, she already departs into the Twilight Realm._

"_Midna, why did you do you that?" Link thought. Just than the ground start to break and he fell in._

_"AAAHHHH!" Link screams as he fall into darkness._

"AAAAAHHHHHH!! Midna!!!" yelled Link as woke up for his dream. He was hot, cover in sweat, breathing heavy. Link been having nightmares about Midna since 6 months ago and he live in the Brawlers Mansion ever since. R.O.B ran and own the place ever since Tabuu was defeated. Link love spending time with his new friends, but he wanted to be with Midna. Link ran his left hand in his blonde hair.

"_Was it all a nightmare_?" he thought. Just then his door slide open as all of the Brawlers enter the room. They were holding their fists and weapon in the air. They were wearing nightclothes and the girls have robe on to cover nightgown. Only people like Meta Knight, Pokemon, Donkey Kong wear their normal clothes they everyday.

"Are you okay, Link?" Pit asked. "We all hear you scream."

"I'm fine, I just had a dream that all." Link assured. With that everybody lower there fists and weapon. They all look around to see at no villains, just Link. It been 2 months since they move in and Link be having a lot of nightmares.

"Hey-a, Link, are sure you okay?" asked Mario in his Italian voice. "You been haven't be sleeping ever since we came here."

"I'd said I'm fine. I've been having dream like this for six months." Link replied.

"Well, if you ask me, if more like you been having nightmares and this one seem like it the worst one yet!" Marth stated. What he say was true, Link never screamed that loud. Zelda push her way through her friends to be in front of everybody.

"That's all the questions for tonight, okay everybody? Please, go back to bed." she said. Zelda is the only person who know about Midna and Link always talk to her because they didn't tell anybody about her

"One more question, who's Midna?" asked Sonic. Link didn't answer, but look at him with an anger face.

"Whoa!" as everybody, but Zelda, got kick out of Link's room they were on top of each other.

"Goodnight!" Link exclaimed as the door slide close.

"Nice going, Sonic. Thanks to you I'm getting crush by the King of the Jungle and whole lot of other people!" Falco said in a pissed off tone. Donkey Kong was right on top of him.

_**In Link's room…**_

"Are you going be okay….Hero?" Zelda asked in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, I think so." Link replied in a low voice. "I just miss her...a lot."

"Yes, but try to get some sleep and be happy, okay?" Zelda smiled. She walks over to Link and gave him hug and he returns it. Zelda hear a _"Thank you Princess"_ from Link, she could feel his hot breath on her ear. She pulled away and walks the door. As it slide open and everybody fell in, it was clear to tell they were listening to their conversation.

"Hiya" Ness said, nervously.

_**In the Twilight Realm…**_

Midna couldn't sleep, she been thinking of Link for 6 month, ever since she last saw him.

"_Link how are you doing?"_ she thought. It was 2 o'clock when she fell asleep. In the morning she got herself ready for the day. The day pass in the afternoon Midna was in the throne room. Just than one her servant enter and bow down to his ruler.

"Princess Midna someone want to see you, shall I let him in?" he said

"Yes, let him in." she commanded and with that the servant bow once more and left to get the man.

"_The man I want to see is Link...I miss you." _Midna thought. "_I wonder who is this person and what does he want from me."_

* * *

_Well what do you think? Guess who the man is? Well, I update the next chapter soon as I can. Please forgive me if I made errors in my chapter._

_See you later!_


	2. Marriage Help me,Link

**Chapter 2:Marriage! Help me Link!**

"Princess Midna, I present to you Sir Xaldin." The servant said as he came back into the throne room with a man around Midna age.

"Thank you, you can go." Midna said, thankfully. The servant bow and want out of the room. She got up from her seat and walk down to meet the stranger, Xaldin. He had red hair and eyes, and wore fine clothes. He bow down to her, she couldn't make out all of his face, it was half cover by his shoulder length hair on the right but Midna can tell he was very handsome, he also seem very well build.

"Hello, Sir Xaldin, what do you want for me?" Midna asked.

"Hello, my Princess." Xaldin greeted as he took Midna's hand kiss the back of it. Midna can't help but blush.

"Uh-_huh._" Mdna said as she pulls her hand away from him. "So, what do you want?"

"Sure you know what, Princess." Xaldin said.

"Uhhh, I really don't know what you are talking about." Midna said, confused

"Huh? You mean you don't know?!" Xaldin inquired, surprised.

"Yes, care to explain?" she questioned.

"We are to be marry in six months, but since the wedding day is in six months because your council thought it will be good if spend some time to get to know each oth-…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up there! You lost me at _"marry",_ what are you talking about!?" Midna cried. "What the hell you mean by marry?!"

"Hmm, your council said they would tell you, but I see that you are taking this better than they say you would a month ago." Xaldin replied, calmly" I'm sure this mu-…"

"What!? My council said _what_?!" Midna yelled, cutting off Xaldin's sentence again.

"Well, you see, your council choose _me_ to marry_ you_"' he explained. "They say it so Twilight will have a king and so you can make heirs!"

"_Those bitchs, I kill them!!" _Midna thought.

"And you are okay with this?!" she asked

"Oh, yes. No man will refuse a beauty like yourself!" he answered.

"Uh-_huh_, and me being the princess as nothing to do about marring me?" She asked matter of fact. "By the look of it, you're a noble of Twilight."

"Oh, no, Princess, this has nothing to do about you being the ruler." Xaldin said innocently.

"Yeah, riiight." Midna said, sarcastically.

"I'm telling the truth!" he said.

"Whatever, um, can I get back to you? And you can go now." She commanded.

"Yes, Milady." Xaldin said as he bow and made his way to the door but stop.

"I looking forward to see you again and I am a noble, my family are very important people, just to let you know." He said and left the room.

"I wonder want he really want, to be king or me?" Midna said to herself. "Anyway, I better get those geezers!"

She made her way to the council room and stomp with a _B-amp _sound, some servants was wonder why the princess was in a hurry and why she so mad.

_**With Xaldin…**_

"_Soon Princess, I will, have you, the throne, and the kingdom will be mine!" _Xaldin thought _"And there no way you can get out of this, no way of stopping this, and there no one to help you…Hehehe._

_**Back to Midna…**_

She got to the to the council room with six of the seven members of the council. Midna glare at them with,

"_There those bastards!" _She thought.

"You guys got some explaining to do!!" Midna shouted, angrily.

"What are you talking about Princess and why what are you so mad about?" one of them asked

"I'm mad because _you guys_ got _me_ engage to a man I don't know,** THAT **what I'm talking about!" Midna yelled "What's worst is that you didn't tell me about it!!"

"Princess, you must understand we were only thinking about the kingdom and it will be good if a man to rule by our side." he said, " We all want best for our people."

"You mean** MY **people and **I** will choose which _**MAN**_ will rule by my side!" Midna yelled as her temper rise higher.

"We understand that, Princess, but you are 17 and we are afraid that you _"take your time_" so we choose a man for you and he really nice, smart, and a prefect king for our kingdom." another council member said.

"What I want to know why did I just found out this!? Xaldin says you choose him a month ago!"

"Well Princess, we were planning to tell you, but we thought it was better if found out yourself." He said.

"**I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!! WHO IDEA WAS THIS?!"** Midna shouted as she lost her temper. **"ANSWER ME NOWWW!!**

"It was Axel, Milady…IT WAS AXEL!!" all of them cried out in fear.

"AXEL!? It was him who thought of this marriage thing?!" Midna said as she cool down. Axel was Midna less favorable member of the council.

"_I should have knew it was him!"_ she thought.

"Where is he?" she ask the council.

"He should be outside in the garden Princess." one of them answered.

"Thank you, and I want you to inform with every things you do for now on, you understand!"

"Yes!" they said.

Midna made her way to the garden and saw Axel there. "Axel! The council told me it was your idea for me to get marry!"

"Yes, and I'm not going to argue about it, all you have to know is that I thought what's best for the kingdom! Don't you care if we don't have a leader? Axel said.

"Yes, of course and I will make heirs, but I'm no-…"

"Good! Then you shouldn't have a problem about it!" he said as he cut her off. "Good day, Princess!" and with that he walk off.

"_But I don't love Xaldin. I love Li-...Link I wish you were here to help me."_ Midna thought. Midna ran up to her room and didn't come out all day. All she did was cry.

_**The Brawlers Mansion…**_

Link and his friends were training in the training chamber all day, of course Link didn't do very well because his lack of sleep last night. After a partice fight between Falco and Snake, everybody went to the garden to relax, Link just look at the clouds. Everybody else was racing or talking to each other. But everybody can't help but notice that Link is depressed.

"Hey Zelda, is Link still upset with the _"Midna question"_ Sonic ask last night?" Fox questioned.

"HEY!" Sonic yelled, "It not my fault the guy depressed!"

"No one says it was your fault, Sonic." Zelda said to make sure not to start a fight.

"Maybe we should talk to him to make him feel better?" Pit suggested.

"Well, it's worth a shot, come on, let's go." Zelda agreed. The Brawlers walk toward Link and when he notices them, he didn't say anything just look that them.

"Link, did Sonic's question last night upset you?" Peach asked in a very sweet voice.

"No, it didn't." Link replied.

"Then what is it that you're so down about? Tell me." Marth said. "Is this about this Midna person? Is she the girl you miss?"

"Fine, if you must know, than yes she is the girl I miss and I so sad about because I will never see her again! Link shouted.

"It's not like she dumped you or anything like that right?" Luigi said. Link says nothing, but he did glare Luigi angrily.

"That's. _**Not**_. Helping!" Zelda growled through clenching her teeth to Luigi.

"I'll see you later guys." Link said as he got up and walks toward the Mansion. He walks into his room and lay down on his bed and close his eyes.

"_Link...Link...are you there, please help me..." a voice said. It took a shape of human. A woman. _

"_Why is it calling me for help?" Link thought. The figure start to take more form, in the form of...Midna! _

"_Midna is that you?" Link thought. She put out her hand and Link try to grasp it as he ran toward her but with every step, he keep getting farther away from her. He could her last words._

"**Link**_,** Help meeee!" she cried.**_

"_**Midnaa!" Link screamed to her.**_

"**AH!!!"** Link cried out as he woke up from his dream.

"_What was that all about?!"_ Link thought "_Was it just a dream or vision about needing help?!" "Should I tell Zelda?_"

Link ran his hand through his hair and he can only think of one thing, Midna**.**

* * *

_See you later!_


	3. Goodbye Twilight and Hello Link!

**Chapter 3:Goodbye Twilight and Hello Link!**

Midna spend all her time in her room. It's been a month since she found out about Xaldin and the marriage. She tried to like Xaldin, but something about him she can't put her finger on. Midna try and try for weeks to out get of the marriage. There also something in her heart that she can't figure out, is it because of this _"thing"_ in her heart that she can't bring herself to love Xaldin?

"_There something not right about Xaldin but what?" _Midna thought as she walks back and forward in her room. "_There lust in his eyes, he burn for something, but what? Is it me or my kingdom or is it for power?"_

_**Knock, knock!**_

"_Who want to see me at a time like this?!"_ Midna thought.

"Princess Midna, can I come in?" a voice asked.

"Yes, you may." Midna answered. A young woman about 28 with brown hair, blue skin, yellow eyes and a worried face, enter her room. It was Rikku , one of Midna's favorite worker at her castle and good friend of her mother and father. Rikku was her father's assistance when he was still king.

"What's the matter Princess? It's be a month since you came out of your room, is something wrong?" Rikku asked.

"It's nothing, but this marriage thing is so unfair!" Midna exclaimed. "I don't love Xaldin and I try to, but I can't! Every time I think about trying to love that man my heart to hurt and try to figure it out, but I can't!!"

"Princess, if I may, is there something more than not loving Sir Xaldin? Rikku asked. "Are you in love with a other man?"

Midna think for a moment. Link is the only man that pops up in her mind. She blushes at the thought of The Hero of Time.

"Judging by our face, you do like a other man!" Rikku giggled.

"_Do I love Link?" _Midna thought "_No, that's impossible. He's love that llia girl."_

"I do not." Midna said as she came out of her thoughts.

"I see, but Princess you have you marry Sir Xaldin. It's your duty to your Kingdom!" Rikku said.

"I don't care about the man and I **Will **find a way out of this marriage!" Midna cried out.

With that she stomp out of her room and to the library. She picks out two book, one of the light world and one on twilight. She starts with the one about Link's hero but tell her things that she already.

"_Oh, Link I wish yours here with me." _Midna thought as she start read the one about twilight. Just like the first book it had thing she already know. Until words hit her fancy.

**In the book**

"_Even we never set foot on the light world since we were ban, there a way. There a spell to go to the light world and it will sent the person a exact location. It cost a great deal of power about five to seven people magic. The person with the most powerful will have to use the most. But if the person magic is really and have one or two people help, the spell will also work."_

"If this is true, and there's a way to get out of here and see Link, then I'm not walking away!" Midna said to herself. "Let's see I store and save my magic for a least 2 months and I ask Rikku for help since she has pretty powerful magic. That should work!"

The first month pass and Rikku agree to help because she what best for the Princess_ (And_ _she __**can't**__ refuse her princess)._ Rikku even said she cover for her when she gone. Midna try her best not to let Xaldin _(who be watching her like a hawk)_ find out what was doing. The second month pass and was time to try the spell.

"Are you ready, Princess?" Rikku asked. She and Midna were her room, about to start the spell.

"Yes, I am." The Princess of Twilight said. "And remember Rikku, if anybody ask where I am tell them I'd locked myself in my room and I would come out until the wedding date comes."

The wedding plans start a month ago; Midna has two months to stop this wedding. Xaldin said he will take care of the wedding plans and the council said they would help him while she lock herself in her room.

"Okay, Princess, but have one more question, where are you planning to go?" Rikku asked.

"I'm going to see The Hero of Twilight. I'll ask him to help me." Midna answer.

"The Hero of our world!" Rikku said.

"Yes, and I think he going be very happy to see me again." Midna said. " Okay, enough with the question, let's get started."

"Yes, Princess" Rikku nodded.

"Ban ones of the this world, Goddesses hear my call, gone, gone of this ban one, take me to the place I seek, I will not hurt people of that place, I go to get help with a fight I can't escape, so take me to the world of the light!! They chanted. Than a portal appears that glowing bright.

_Don't know what came over me_

"Goodbye Rikku" Midna said and into the portal.

_Got lost in a fantasy (you and me)_

"_Link, here I come," _she thought.

_My broken heart is gonna heal,_

_Can't believe the way I feel_

Midna travel through the portal put a hand over her heart, she could even hear in bump and feel really good.

_I'm caught up in your spell_

_(Under your spell)_

"_Link you make me feel happy, like the joy of being in…_" Midna thought what does Link make her feel.

_And there's just no way to tell,_

_How I'm gonna break free…_

"_Link you make feel…great…Will this feeling break?_ She asks.

_Searchin'_

_Gotta find an answer,_

"_Link I only know when I see you."_

_Lookin'_

_All the places we've been,_

"_Going to see you already bring memoirs of where we went and what we did_."

_Dreamin'_

_That we'll last forever,_

"_I always dream of being with again Link."_

"_I won't stop searching for you,_

_Till we're together again._

"_I search to the ends of the world to see you again!" _Midna thought as her eyes widen at the light end of portal.

_**With Link…**_

The past few months he been thinking about his dream about Midna calling for help. He didn't tell Zelda she might just say it just another nightmare. Link made his way to room; It nighttime and everybody bid each other goodnight. Link change into his green nightclothes and want to sleep until something or someone fell on top of him.

"Oof!" Link yelped. On him was a girl with red hair, blue skin, and red eyes. Link knows only one person who has these features. It was Midna entering out of the portal.

"MIDNA!" Link cried. She was here on his bed at night and he was wearing this nightclothes.

"LINK!" Midna yelled in joy and hug him. Midna feel so nice to be with him.

"Midna, what are you doing here?! Why aren't you in the Twilight Realm?! What you doing here? Link said a question after another. Midna didn't answer him, but she clung tighter to him. She blushes hard and it was the same color of a strawberry.

" Umm….Midna you can le-…" Link couldn't finish his sentence Midna cut him off.

"Link, can we stay like this for a little while? Please?" Midna asked and seems to nodding off into a peaceful sleep. Link didn't say anything, but warps his arms around her and hold her close and stroke red hair. Link can't help but feel good for the first time in many months.


	4. Secerts and Training

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Training**

The morning sun went through the glass window of The Hero of Time, it shineS on he face and let out a small grunt. The Twilight Princess slept soundly on the hero's chest. They have smiles on their faces. Being with each other again make them feel happy and warm inside. They wish they could stay like this forever.

"HEY, LINK GET UP!" a voice said, that made the Link and Midna wake up from there sleep. Link and Midna than realize they were still in each other arm. They pull apart and blush, but there hearts still beating fast and hard.

"Hey Link, it time for breakfast come on!" the voice called.

"I'm up and who is this!" Link called to the voice.

"It's me, Red." the Pokemon Trainer answered.

Link walk over to the before the slide open Link grip the door handle so the door won't slide all the way, and only open the a little so one of his eye can see Red.

"I be there in a moment" Link said and slams the door in his face. Link could hear an _"Ow"_ from Red. Link looks the Princess, who seat on his bed.

"Come on, Midna, let's go and surprise everybody!" Link exclaimed as he walk toward the door, but he was stop by Midna who look into his eyes and had her hand on his wrist.

"Link, please do me a favor? Don't tell Zelda or anybody that I'm here. I want to keep a low profile and keep as many people out of my affairs." Midna pleaded.

"Why Midna? And what affairs? You came to ask for help with a problem you have?" he asked.

"Please, Link, I'll explain everything later, just please keep me a secret." Midna said as she put a hand on Link cheek.

"Sure." Link answered as he smiled. "But you have to stay here then. I'm going to take a shower and go to breakfast. You just wait here."

And he walks toward his bathroom and after 10 minutes he came out of the bathroom with his green tunic.

"I'll be back soon, Midna, and than we can catch up, okay?" Link said as went to join his friends for breakfast. Midna was now alon,e but have a smile of joy on her face.

Link walk down the hall with a smile that he couldn't break. He enters the room and he didn't notice that he was the last one to enter the dinning room. He draws everybody attention as walk over to his chair. Everybody notice, mostly Zelda, that Link is wearing a smile.

"Hey, Link, you seem to have a good sleep last night." Ike said.

"Yeah, I had a good night." Link said as he turn red remembering that he had Midna in his arms.

"Hey, Link, your face his red." Lucas pointed out. "Are you going be okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just had a good night sleep and a wonderful dream!" Link grinned.

"So, you finally had a good dream for once?" Captain Falcon said.

"Was it about a girl or something?" Sonic asked.

"Guys, Link doesn't need all these question in the morning, let's get to our breakfast." Samus said.

Link ate a small breakfast and rush out the room with an apple in his hand, that he got for Midna. Link enters his room with Midna looking at a book.

"Yo, I got you an apple for you" Link said, tossing the apple to her.

"Thank you, Link. Is it okay for me to take a shower in here?' Midna asked. "And is there a way that I can wash my clothes?"

"It's okay for you take shower, but I don't know what will you wear after you are finish." He replied. "You can use my bathrobe and while you're in the shower I can take your clothes down to wash."

"Alright, it sounds like a plan." She said. Midna walk into the bathroom and once she was nude, she open the bathroom door a little to toss her clothes to Link. Link was lucky that no one was in the washroom. As he went back to his room he saw Midna drying her hair, the robe was a little big for her and her chest show a little skin and Link couldn't help, but blush.

"Midna, your clothes." Link said, tossing her things.

"Thank you." Midna smiled.

For the rest of the morning Link and Midna talk about want they been doing _(Midna left_ _out that, she is to be marriage)_ the last few months since they seen each other. Link never felt this happy but Midna seem to be hiding something from him.

"_I wonder what Midna problem she have in her realm"_ Link thought.

"Midna, I think I waited long enough, tell me, why are you here?" Link command. But before Midna can even open her mouth something interrupts her.

"Attention, attention, everybody come to the training chamber for today practices." the voice of R.O.B said.

"Man, why now?!" Link yelled. "I'll be back soon."

"Wait, Link, can I come with you? I would like to see what your look like from your shadow." Midna said.

"I guess you could." Link replied. Midna then warp into Link's shadow and they were off to the training room. Link was up against Meta Knight for practice.

"I'm not going easy on you Link!" Meta Kinght said.

"Bring it on." Link said as he ready in his fighting stand. Meta Knight and Link were putting up a great fight but Link didn't want Midna to think he lost his swordsman skills so he start to perform one of the Hidden Skills the Hero Shad taught him.

"I got you!" Meta knight exclaimed as he charge toward Link. But Link also charge at him, Link hold his sword with both of his hands.

"_A little more, Meta Knight and I show you what The Hero of Time can do!"_ Link thought. When Mate Knight was in range, Link leap up into the air, slashing his blade up in an arc and swing it back down. Mate Knight flew back all the way to the wall. When the Master Sword hit the ground it made a small magical explosion, Link just did the Jump strike. Everybody who watches drop his or her jaws in awe.

"There, my practice is done!" Link stated proudly and rush out of the practice chamber ran toward the door my but he was stop by his friends.

"That-a was amazing Link!" Mario praised him.

"Yeah where did you learn that from, Link?!" Ike asked, eagerly.

"Can you teach me that?" Marth asked.

"Um, guys, that move was only for the Hero of Time to know, sorry!" Link said.

"Link, did you learn that on your last adventure?" Zelda asked.

"I can't answer these questions right now! See you at dinner!" Link said as he roll toward an opening by Olimar and exist out of the room. Everybody just stares at the door and wonder why he was in such a hurry.

"What was that all about?" Fox asked the Brawlers who just shrugs.

Link quickly enters his room and Midna came out of his shadow.

"Well your friends seems very nice and I'm glad to see Zelda okay, too." Midna said.

"Yeah, they are and I love spending time with them, but the you are the one I want to spend time with." Link said.

"I want to spend time with you too." Midna giggled, blushing.

"But the only time I get with you is in my bedroom." He said.

"I got an idea, Link, how about you and me go on a picnic tomorrow, huh?" Midna suggested.

"That's a good idea, but you want to keep hidden and have a picnic with me that me same time right." Link pointed out. "We can't go if you want to be found."

"Don't worry, we can have our picnic at night!" Midna explained.

"Okay." he said.

"Great it a date, Link" Midna exclaimed.

"A…a…a da…date!' Link exclaimed.

"Is that a problem for the, Hero?" Midna smirked and tease him.

"No, it not." Link said as he turn red and heart beat fast.

"Good." Midna said, laughing at him. There was a knock on the door and Midna quickly went into Link shadow again. Link walks over to the door and it slide open to reveal Pit there.

"Yes?" Link said looking at Pit.

"I hear laughing that sounds like a girl. Is there someone with you, Link?" the boy with wings asked.

"No, it's just me and my shadow." Links said as he grips the door handle and slam the door into Pit's face.

"That was close." Midna stated as she came out of Link's shadow.

"You have only here a day and my friends already suspects I'm hiding something." Link said. "We have to be more careful from now on."


	5. Moonlight Picnic

**Chapter 5: Moonlight Picnic**

"So, how exactly we going get out of mansion if that robot's cameras is all over the place?" Midna asked to Link as they plan there _"Date"._

"Don't worry. I'll talk to R.O.B at dinner and ask him if the cameras have a weakness it there circuits." Link said.

It was almost dinner time at the mansion and Link and Midna planning for their picnic for tomorrow and they try to plan out how they going get past the cameras and the Brawlers from noticing them. Which is going be hard because R.O.B watch the security screen 24/7 and some Brawlers have guard duty at night.

"We just need to be careful about my friends seeing us." Link said.

Just then a knock was heard. Link, after Midna went into his shadow, answers the door see that Ike was there.

"Yes? Make it quick, I'm busy." Link said.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I interrupted you from talking to yourself!" Ike apologized, sarcastically.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude or nothing but I'm doing something important." Link mumbled, seriously.

"You been a little strange today. Anyway it time for dinner." Ike replied.

"Okay, be there in a sec." Link said as he steps away from the door so it can slide close.

"Hey, Midna, do you want to stay here or come with me?" Link asked.

"With you, of course." Midna answered from his shadow.

Link walk down the hall saw Meta Knight walk toward the dinning room. Meta Knight turn around to see Link, it was clear that he sense Link presence.

"Hello, Link." Meta Knight greeted him. Link rush over to him and they continue walking to the dinning room.

"I was impressed how you use that move on me during practice. Where did you learn that from?" Meta Knight asked.

"I thought I already explained that move is only for The Hero of Time." Link said as they enter the room where the entire Brawlers sat and eat. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were fighting for food with Yoshi and Kirby. Mr. Games and Watch was walking around the room and R.O.B just look at the outside from the window. Link walk over him and all the boys' eyes follow him and wondering why Link didn't join them for dinner yet.

"R.O.B can I ask you something? The cameras, is there a way to get away from their eye?" Link asked.

"Yes. There is way, but you have be very careful and sly to get pass them. You can't short the circuits them, they have don't have any opening and they can't break easy." R.O.B explained.

"So, how do you get pass them?" Link asked.

"Yes. About that, all you have to do is hide from their view, they can't see in the shadows or can sense where are you." R.O.B continued. " But almost impossible to not to be seen, their eyes travel everywhere, it just depends where you put them."

"Ok, thanks, R.O.B!" Link said as he walks away from the robot and to the table to eat with the other.

"Hey, Link, why were you talking to R.O.B about the cameras?" Red asked the hero.

"Hm? It…just…so I can…make sure that the enemies don't get past the security!" Link lied.

"_Idiot!_" Midna thought from Link's shadow and smack her forehead.

"That's a good idea. One must be careful not let there enemy slip through his eyes." Snake told him.

"So, Hero, why do you care about the enemy gets past you? We're just going beat them anyhow!" Falco exclaimed, proudly.

"Don't get cocky, Falco, the enemy always can find a way to get to you." Fox pointed out.

"Are you talking about Krystal, McCloud?" Falco asked, slyly.

"Yeah, I do worried about her but she can take care of herself, but can help it, I always worry." Fox said.

"I hear ya! Amy is always getting to trouble, so she makes me worry." Sonic chimed, coming into the convention.

"Why do you guys worry if the girl you know can take care of herself?" Lucas asked.

"A kid like you won't understand." Marth replied.

"Hey, Link. is there a girl you love and care about?" Captain Falcon grinned. "There's have to be a girl you love! There's Zelda you love her as the princess of your home land."

All heads turn to Link to see his what his answer is. As for Link, his heart pound very hard from his chest at the thought of a girl he loves. He doesn't know if there another girl he loves as a lover.

"_Well, there is Midna. I do care about her, but do I love her?"_ Link thought.

"Well, there is a girl I care about, but I don't know about loving her." Link answered as his face turn red and his heart race. "But spending time with her made me real happy, but me loving her that's something I don't know."

All the guys chuckled and the girls seem to be smirking. By the way, Link face is all red. Link does love a girl, but he didn't know it. As for Midna, she heard everything and wonders whom is Link talking about.

"_It that llia girl, I bet"_ Midna thought.

"Is she in the team?" Peach asked with delight to know who Link's girl is.

"No way, One: dating in the team always lead to disaster. Two: girls here are warriors and princesses; I'm a simple farm boy that turns into the great hero of Hyrule with issues…lots of issues. And three: if the enemies knew I had someone really special, they wouldn't rest until they'd gotten to me, through her." Link said.

"I don't know, Link, your mouth can said what you think, but your face tell us another story!" Falco exclaimed.

"I meant what I say. People from my village got kidnapped by the enemies a lot and if I have something who I do love, they will hurt her!" Link cried. " Goodnight, I'm going to bed."

Link left the room went to his bedroom. Once he was there Midna came out of his shadow. She said nothing, just walk to the bed and sat on it. Her mind is caught up what Link and the Brawlers said. Link went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. When he came out, Midna was asleep, Link walk over to her and pull the covers over her body. His head was on the bed watching the princess sleep until Midna's hand grab him and pull his head and pull it into her chest, like she was hugging it. When she let go Link climb in to bed with her and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Link and Midna found each other arms and quickly pull away from each other. The day pass by and Link spend his time cooking food for the picnic. When he was done he put everything into a picnic basket and hide it in a cabin so no one can find it.

When it was night time everybody went to their rooms and did there own things. As for Link, he didn't eat dinner with his friends, he was planning a route to get out of the Mansion. Midna can't use magic yet because Zelda can sense magic if it's use near by. Link carefully slips through his friends, who was on guard duty and watch out for the cameras. When they were miles away from the mansion, Midna came out.

Midna then teleport to Hyrule field for there date. Midna found the food Link made was very good and Link was very happy to be with Midna with out being concern about someone finding out Midna. Once they were finish with the food, they stare at the moon and stars.

"It a beautiful night, Link." Midna said to break the silence between them.

"Yes, it is." Link replied, softly. He then he felt something laid on his shoulder, it was Midna. Link blush and he could see that Midna face was also red.

"It's so nice to be with you, Link, I always hope to see you again." Midna told him.

"Me too, but why did you break the mirror then? It really hurt me that you leave like that." Link confessed

"I'm sorry, Link, but I did it so our worlds can be safe." Midna apologized.

"So why are here? You said that you have a-…" Link couldn't finish because Midna cut him off.

"Please, Link. I will tell you soon, but not now. I just want to spend time with you." Midna pleaded to him. "I don't want you to know yet, but you will know soon, but for the meantime don't ask anymore, okay?"

Midna then hug him. Both The Princess of Twilight and The Hero of Time turn really red, their hearts beating fast, and Midna was shock, like Link, by her action. All that the hero did was put his arms around her.

"Midna….You know you can tell me anything and if you have a problem, I will help you, you know that right?" Link asked, softly with his eyes fill with compassion.

"Yes, I know Link." Midna smiled as she hugs him tighter, feeling safe in his arms, she don't want to tell him about Xaldin yet, but she knows she have to. For hours, Midna stay in Link's arms, but the moment seems to end in seconds.

"Midna, it's time to go back. It's late and we better get back before someone notice that I'm gone." Link said as he release her from his warm arms and got up.

"Okay." Midna nodded, sadly as her moment with Link is ruin. Midna made a portal and in one minute they were back in Link's room. " Don't worry about the picnic basket or anything, I clean and put them away with my magic." Midna said as she lay down on the bed. Link did the same thing and they both fell asleep, but this time they, are both aware that they had each other in their arms.


	6. A ride with Epona

**Chapter 6:A ride with Epona**

The sun shines through the window of the blonde hero and a red head princess in his arms. Her eyes open to see the man she hugged last night. Midna still try to figure how and when, to tell Link about her marriage to Xaldin. She hopes that Link won't ask her the problem like he promise on there _"date"._ The sunrays hit Link's eyes and he open them to see red, ruby eyes of the Twilight Princess. He smiled and she smiled back, both of them didn't notice that their face has gone red.

"Good morning, Link." Midna greeted him. "I had fun last night. Can we don't it again?"

"Sure...I'll like that." Link smiled as he got up and went in to his bathroom. 15 minutes pass until Link came back out.

"I'm going to breakfast. I see you in a bit, okay? Link said as he stood by the door and it slides open.

"Okay, Link." Midna nodded. Link walk out of the room made his way down the hall and saw Falco and Fox. He walks toward them and greet them.

"Hey there, Hero," Fox greeted Link. "I've been wondering when I see your face again."

"Uh, what do you mean? You see me every day." Link pointed out.

"What Fox is trying to said is that you've been locked up in that room of yours lately and the only time we see you is when we eat or at the Training Chambers!" Falco explained.

"What he said. You've been in your room all the time and talking to yourself!" Fox exclaimed.

"Whatever. I just have be doing something and before you ask want it is, my answer is going be _"that doesn't concern you or anybody"_, so please stop asking me all these questions, okay!?" Link asked as they went through the door of the dinning room. He walks away from Falco and Fox.

Zelda has been watching Link for a while now and have been noticing his cheerfulness. When Link was done with his breakfast, he quickly got out the room.

"Hey, Princess, Link has been different for two day. Is there something or someone making him so happy, but strange?" Snake asked the Princess. "I mean after all, you're his Princess of his home, you must know something."

"Well, he's been happier since he had that _"wonderful dream"_ of his." Ness pointed out.

"Just wondering, he said it was about a girl or something like that, can you tell us who is this girl?" Samus came into the convention.

"Well, this girl, Midna, was Link's partner in one of his adventures." Zelda explained.

"They must have been close." Peach said.

"Very close." Zelda said, knowing how Midna's bond with Link got stronger when she and Midna's hearts was one.

"So why-a Link keep her a secret from us anyway?" Mario asked

"Mario, here's the thing, Midna shouldn't be here. She broked the only way to her and Link seeing each other again." Zelda explained.

'The chick _**did**_ dumped him after all!" Sonic exclaimed.

Everybody look at him.

"Right…I-I just be over there..." Sonic said and zoom off to the other side of the room.

"_Ahem_, I don't mean to interrupt this deactivate game of young love, but I have other news for you." R.O.B butted in. "I want everybody to be in the Conference Room in five minutes. Now!"

The Brawlers enter a room with a long table and a lot of seats. But Link wasn't there.

"Zelda! Please get Link." R.O.B commend.

As for the hero, Link was in awkward position at the moment. When he came back into his room saw Midna in one of his shirts and was it was big, so it show a lot of her cleavage. It made him blush madly. When Midna walk over to feel Link's forehead she lost her balance and end up on top of Link. They can feel their hot breath on each other lips. Midna and Link just stay in their position, looking into each other eyes, but they didn't realized is that their lips about to touch one other.

_**Knock, knock!**_

"Link, are you there?" asked the voice of Zelda.

They realized how close they are to each other. They got up and Midna want into Link's shadow. Link got and the door slides open.

"Yes?"

"R.O.B is holding a meeting and you have to be there, too, if he want to starts."

"Okay."

Link and Zelda walk to the Conference Room and when they got there all eyes stare at Link and R.O.B isn't very happy about his meeting being held up by a seventeen years old boy.

"Glad you can join us, Link." The robot said to him with sarcasm.

"So, what his this big news, huh?" Ike asked.

"Now that Link is here we can being. Lately, I've been sensing visitor here."

"And you think it's an enemy." Red inquired.

"Well, yes, I believe so, but the strange part that this person seem to popping on and off my sensors." R.O.B continued. "We have to be very careful about this one. If any one of you find something that down right weird tell me, got it?"

"I wonder who is this bastard is any how" Falco said to Fox.

Link however can't stand around and listening to someone bad mouthing Midna. So he spoken up, but try his to hide his anger.

"Maybe it's not an enemy. It can be a ally who doesn't want to reveal themself to us yet." Link said.

"That so dumb. Why would a friend hide from us? And how can you be so sure in an ally?" Donkey Kong qustioned

"It's just a feeling! And don't call this person dumb!" Link cried.

"What! What did you said, you little man!" Donkey Kong snapped.

"You heard what I said to, you ape!" Link yelled, angrily.

"How can you defend someone you don't even know?!" Donkey Kong yelled to the hero. "Do you know who is this person is? Well do you?!"

Link didn't say anything but he walks away from the ape and went out of the room. When Link enters his room, Midna came out of the shadow.

"Thank you Link…For defending me." Midna whispered, softly.

"You are welcome, but I almost reveal you." He muttered.

"It's okay. Hey, I have an idea! How about you, me, and Epona _(Link's horse)_ go for a ride tonight?!" Midna suggested.

"That's a good idea. I could use some air and the good news is that I don't have sneak out." Link said.

Later that night, after dinner Link told R.O.B he would take Epona out for a ride.

That night, Midna came out of Link's shadow and Link help her get on Epona. Link climb on his horse and they were off, Midna hang on Link as tight as she can. She enjoy this moment, she rest her head on the hero's back as they ride across the field. They stop at a pond so Epona can rest.

"Link, I never knew ridding a horse could be so much fun!" Midna exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's Epona." Link said as he pat Epona's nose.

"I remembered how I ride on you." Midna said, smiling "You were so soft and warm."

"Hmm, yeah. I sort of miss being a wolf and the best part that I can talk to Epona." Link said, gazing at the stars. "Too bad I can't any more."

Hours pass and Link and Midna sat under the moon and stars, but it was getting late. The rest of the Brawlers might get worried if Link didn't came back before midnight.

"Come on, Midna, let's get going." Link said.

"Not so fast, my little beast!" Midna smiled in a teasing tone.

"I'm not a wolf any more, Midna." Link pointed out.

"That's where you are wrong, Link." Midna said as she pull out an object that is black with a red twist around it. "I took this with me."

"That is the curse Zant put on me!" Link exclaimed. "Does this mean I cam become a wolf again?"

"Yes and I can also can use this to turn me into a imp-like form again, but this time at my will." Midna explained. "So, shall we?"

With a nod from Link, they both turn into their curse forms again. Wolf Link walks over to Epona and let go but Epona want him to turn back to his human form. But she already knew that Midna would turn him back to normal.

Once they were a mile a way from the mansion, Midna turn Link back to his hero self. Link put Epona away and Midna got back into Link's shadow. Once in his room Link fell fast asleep as for Midna, she jump out of Link window and ran into the field, and took out a spell book. It was the same book where she found the spell to get to Link. Midna snap her fingers and small image of Midna's servant, Rikku, appears.

"Hello, Rikku, how is everything thing going?" Midna asked.

"Everything fine, Princess, when are you going get The Hero of Twilight here?" Rikku inquired.

"Well, that's a bit of a problem. I haven't told him I'm to-be-marry…yet." Midna declared. "But I will tell him, but not now."

"Why is that, Princess?"

"It's just that he makes me so happy and I don't know how will take the news."

"Well, you have to tell him sooner or later, Milady."

"Yes, I know. I have to go, see you, Rikku!" Midna said as the image of her friend faded away. Midna went back through Link's window and she went over to him and touches his gold hair and for some reason, Midna's heart won't stop beating as she keep looking at the handsome hero.


	7. The Beach and the New Leader

**Chapter 7: The Beach and the New Leader.**

Midna woke up early and stood by the window, thinking of what Rikku said to her and Rikku was right. She has to tell Link about Xaldin, the marriage, and why she's here. But about Xaldin, if he's a nobleman of Twilight, that's mean he has powerful magic, but his magic is just child's play to Midna's power, but Link, Xaldin's power could hurt Link if Xaldin's thinking about fighting him.

"_What am I going do?_" Midna thought. She looks at the sun and sighs, heavily.

"Hey, you up early." Link said, getting up from his bed.

"You're one to talk, Hero." Midna smiled, putting her hand on her side.

"Since we're so close, I'm going let that pass." Link chuckled. "Anyway, since we're up early and nobody else is up, how about you and me eat breakfast together?"

"Sure, Link." Midna answered. They went down to the dinning room, Link cooked pancakes for them, since he the only one can cook _(and R.O.B might get mad if a part of the mansion get destroy)._

"So, I was thinking, my friends won't be up for a few more hours, we can go get some clothes for you so you won't use mines."

"Sure!" Midna smiled as she as snaps her fingers and she was in Link's shirt. It was big and long so it looks like a dress; she has one of Link's belts so the shirt can more dress-like. Midna also lost her royal cape and had Link instead.

"This proves my point." Link said, as he studies her. Midna chuckle and they put the dishes in the sink and they went out.

Midna teleport them to Hyrule castle town, Midna put the hood over her head and fallow Link around to find her some garments to wear. Midna brought a lot of black and she got pant and blouses. Link said that, he want to go to Telma's Bar.

_**At the mansion…**_

"Where is Link?!" R.O.B yelled at the all the Brawlers. It was 11 and at first they all thought Link was out for a stroll at 7 in the morning, but when he got out of the office he heard Zelda telling Peach that Link was gone all morning.

"Man, you woke up on your bad circuits today!" Fox commented.

"We haven't seen him." Meta Knight answered.

"I see. Well, the best thing is to wait and if we don't see him tonight, we find him." R.O.B said. "Understand?"

"Yes Sir" the Brawlers answered.

_**Back to Link…**_

Link enter Telma" Bar and he can see The Group over a table. Midna had to be in his shadow if she wants to keep a low profile

"Link, honey, how are you?" Telma asked as Link seat down.

"I'm fine. Hey, Telma, if a girl comes to you for help, but won't tell about t yet, what does that mean?" Link inquired.

"Well, Link, that means she haven't decided if she's really what to tell you, so you can't get hurt or don't know how to tell you." Telma told him.

"Okay, I have a other question; If a girl makes you really happy and make your heart race a lot, what does _that_ mean?" Link asked.

"Well, that's meaning is simple. You're in love with her, but I can see that you don't know you are!" Telma said.

"What!? That's crazy! I not in love! Well…I think." Link exclaimed.

"Do you ever stop smiling when you see her?"

"Well….No."

"Then is seem she's _the_ one!"

"_The_ one?" Link raises an eyebrow.

"You know it _"The one"._ When that's person can't stop smiling when he or she sees you." Telma explained.

"Okay, but I not in love with her, but thanks for your help." Link said, walking out of the bar. Link look around to see if anyone was here.

"You can come out now." Link talked to his shadow. Midna pops out and teleport them a mile away for the mansion and she back into the shadow. Link enters into the Mansion, all of the Brawlers rush to him and babbling words to him.

"Hey! One at the time!" Link cried.

"Where have you been?!" Red yelled.

"Do you know what kind of trouble you are in with R.O.B?" Lucario asked, calmly.

"We've been wondering were you where! You're an idiot for not leave us a note or something!" Falco snapped. "I have to be yell at by the Ancient Minster!"

"I go see him in his office." Link stated, walking away from, but stops. "And don't have to tell you anything!!" and he walk into R.O.B's office.

"Ancient Minster, you want to see me?" Link asked him. R.O.B is sometimes called _"Ancient Minster"_ by the Brawlers and wear his clothes at times too.

"Yes. I just what to know, where you been without telling me!" R.O.B yelled.

"Calm down. I was in Hyrule." Link answered.

"Very well, but next time you leave, tell me." R.O.B said, letting Link go off easy.

"Yes, sir." Link nodded and walks out of the room.

"How did it go?" Meta Knight asked.

"He let me off easy." Link answered, walking passing them. Once he was in his room, Midna got out of his shadow.

"Well, that went well, Hero!" Midna stated, sarcastically.

"Please, no jokes." Link said.

"Okay, but I'm taking you out of somewhere, tonight!" Midna declared.

The day pass and Link spend his time in his room. When his friends knock to check on him, he told them he not coming out of his room any time soon. When night came, Link got out his room so he can tell Mr.-tell-me-first-before-you-go, robot.

"R.O.B, I'm going out. I'll be back by midnight or so." Link told the robot as he enters the dinning room, where the Brawlers were eating.

"Where-a are you going?" Mario asked the hero.

"I don't even know yet." Link repiled. When he was out of the mansion, a mile away, Midna came out.

"Link, do you know were we can find beach is?" Midna asked him.

"Yes, the Great Bay, but…" Link got cut off when Midna snap her fingers and teleport them to the Great bay.

"The ocean is very peaceful. The sound clears the your mind a little." Midna said to Link "You want to walk for a bit?"

Midna grip Link's hand and they where walking on the sand. Link told Midna about his friend and how they get on his nerve sometime. After a while they sit down to rest.

"So, who this girl you like, tell me." Midna asked.

"I don't like anybody. And before you start, it's not Zelda."

_Splash!_

Midna splashes water from the ocean and laughs. She ran into the water splash more water at him. Link didn't say a thing, but start to Midna wet for payback. They laugh and got wet, when a big wave came they landed on each other.

"That was fun!" Midna beamed.

"Yeah." Link whispered, softly. He had his hand on Midna's cheek and look into her red eyes. Midna did the same and their faces keep coming closer until they came to a kiss, a wet, but full with passions, kiss. When they broke apart, they were shock, blushing, but happy.

"I'm sorry." Link apologized. He tries to get up but Midna stop him.

"It's okay, Link." Midna said. She put her arms around him and Link returns the hug. But little they know a person with red hair, was watching them.

"Enjoy your fun while it last, Princess!" he said to himself. He made a portal and end up the Twilight realm.

_**With Xaldin…**_

"_Soon, my sweet Midna, you will be my and your kingdom and power!"_ Xaldin thought.

"Once I get the throne, the Light World will be rue the day when they banish us." Xaldin said, talking to himself. "I'm going to carve out their hearts and put them on pikes in my throne room!"

"I wouldn't count on that so easily." a voice said.

Xaldin turn around to see a large figure, with red hair, in black clothes and a big sword.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Xaldin asked, rudely.

"The Princess's people are weak and mindless to stop or notice me." The red hair said, plainly "The name Ganondorf Dragmire, but I go by my first name or Ganon."

"Well, what do you mean by that I shouldn't count on that so easily?" Xaldin asked, coming down the stairs.

"If I was you, I would worry about Princess Midna. She somewhat…Dislike you." Ganondorf said.

"True. She lockED herself in her room, but she will warm up to me." Xaldin stated, smugly.

"I don't think you have a chance with her."

"And why not?!"

"Because, she falling in love with th-…no, let me correct myself. She _**is**_ in love with the Hero of Time, but you better known him as the hero of your world when he defeated Zant."

"My soon-to-be wife is in love with the Hero?"

"Yes and she not in her room by the way. She's with the hero right now."

"What?!"

"Oh and she kiss the Hero…Well, more like they kiss each other."

"She ran away!?! I can't believe her!"

"She is with the Hero because she want him to help her to get out of the marriage, and it seems she knew that you will put up a fight. But they're not coming here yet. The Princess didn't tell him…yet. She had been gone for about four days already." Ganon explained.

"I'm not giving up this chance!! Not until she's mine and I'll feed on that light-dweller's hearts!" Xaldin shouted in rage.

"As mush I love and enjoy seeing_ that_." Ganon said, knowing Link is one of the light-dwellers. "I got proposition for ya. I lend you my power and help you win the Princess, but I want your body so I can hide myself. I make a shield to seal myself so you can still have control of your body when I enter it, but we going rule both Twilight and Light world. Well, what do you say?" Ganondorf offered.

"You got a deal!" Xaldin said, evilly.


	8. A Stronger Suspicion

**Chapter 8: A Stronger Suspicion **

The next day, it was sunny and bright. Last night, Link came home wet, but smiling. He was happy, blushing, and in his own world. Everybody was asking why is he's all wet. But Link didn't listen, and was too busy thinking about his kiss with Midna. Today everybody was in the garden, Zelda, Peach, and Samus, wearing her Zero Suit, was having tea with each other. The Ice Climbers was playing with Ness and Lucas. Red was taking care of his Pokémon and Pikachu, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong was eating with Yoshi and Karby. Ike, Marth, Meta Knight, and Lucario were under a big tree. Sonic and Captain Falcon was talking about speed and R.O.B and Mr. Game and Watch was helping Fox, Falco, and Snake with their weapons. Pit was flying around and Mario and Luigi was talking to each other at a table near the girls. As for Link he was alone under a tree, not far from were Marth and the other boys were. Link had Midna in his shadow, but since last night they been shy and blushing around each other.

"Why aren't you with your friends, Link?" Midna asked from his shadow.

"I think it'll be weird if they see me talking to my shadow." Link explained. "And besides. I really like spending time with you."

"I like spend time with you ,too!" Midna beamed while blushing from the shadow. Link took out an ocarina and start playing a song.

"That was Melody of Darkness. I think suits you well." Link teased her, knowing she is from the Shadow world.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Link." Midna said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Link chuckled.

"Why are you talking to your shadow?" Lucario asked as he came from behind the tree Link was sitting.

"It's nothing for you to know." Link answered, a little rudely. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Lucario replied as he turn around, but stop. He held out a paw and sense Link's aura.

"_What! I sense two aura from Link!" _he thought.

Just than Marth , Ike, and Meta Knight came over them. It seem they want to talk to Link.

"Yes?" Link asked as he saw them looking at him.

"Link, you've been a little strange lately and I want to know, so tell me!" Ike demanded.

"It's my choice to tell you or not, and I choose not to tell you guyx anything!" Link yelled at him and grabs him by his shirt. This brought everyone attention to Link and the others. Link look annoy and kind of angry that they can't leave him alone.

"And they say _I'm_scary." Samus muttered to herself watching the Link in front of her.

"Okay, how about this? If you defeat's me and Ike, we stop brothering you, but if we win you tell us what up, do have a deal?" Marth suggested.

"Sure it a de-…Ow! Link said, as he felt a hit on his leg.

"I'll be right back" he told to Marth and Ike. Link ran into the mansion and Midna came out and hit his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Link questioned her, rubbing his shoulder.

"All that mute mystery-man mojo and you couldn't stop and think about me for a second!" Midna cried.

"That is so unnecessary…." Link said, meekly. "It will be alright. Midna. I will win.'

"You better…rrrrggghh!!" Midna groaned, hitting Link one more time and went into his shadow again.

"And people think Samus is the unstable one." Link muttered to himself as walk back outside and turn to Ike and Marth. "I'm ready."

"Hang on, I want in, too." Meta Knight chimed in.

"Fine. So, Link, you want us take us on one at a time or all of us?" Ike asked.

"One at a time." Link answered.

The fights are held in the garden and everybody watch from afar. Marth was up first. He charge at Link, but he bash him with his shield, opening Marth's defenses and slice he with the Master Sword.

"Where did you learn that?!" Marth asked.

"I told you! It's for the Hero of Time!" Link said. "That move was called Shield Attack!"

Link charge that Marth, bash him with the shield again and jumps up in the air, above Marth and slices his head in a vertical flipping motion. It cut off Marth's tiara, and it broke into half.

"I'm_ so_dead…" Marth moaned. Link than came and hit him with the Master Sword.

"Okay, you win!" Marth give in.

"That was the Helm Splitter. _Next_?" Link asked as he looking over at Ike and Meta Knight. "I take you all on!"

"Fine by me!" Meta Knight exclaimed and came at Link with Ike, who came from the other side of Link.

"Great Spin!!" Link shouted and did a wide, powerful raging red spin.

"We are _so_ going to lose." Ike complained to Meta Knight.

"Having fun?" Zelda asked to Link.

"Yes." Link answered.

Ike was about to strike Link, but he made a very fast spin while drawing the blade out from its sheath and swinging it at the Ike.

"That the Mortal Draw!" Link explained. "I beat you, so you leave me alone."

Link ran into the mansion and went into his room; Midna came out and smack Link.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being a total idiot! Next time you try make your friends to leave you alone, don't pick a fight with them!!" Midna yelled at him. "Sometimes, it takes more strength_ not_ to fight!!"

_**With the others…**_

"R.O.B, are you sure this person is here?" Snake asked. The Brawlers was in the Conference Room, and R.O.B say that the intruder was on his sensors again.

"It seem the intruder is somewhere near Link's room." R.O.B replied.

"Um, when Link and I was talking, when I turn to leave, I check his aura and I can't explain it, but I sense two aura in him." Lucario chimed in.

"Does that-a mean Link is possessed?" Mario asked.

"Maybe." Ness said.

_Beep, beep!_

It was R.O.B

"Hmmm, my sensors say that Link is coming down this hall this very moment" the robot said. "Snake bring him in."

"Right!"

This bring me back to Midna and Link

"Link, I want you to more careful next time, okay?!" Midna yelled at him. "If you don't, I'm going kick you into your next life!!"

"Okay, I'll be more careful." Link said. "I'm gonna get something to eat, wait here."

Link walk down the hall and made it right in the middle of the door of the Conference Room.

"Hey!" Link shouted as he was grab by Snake and he cover his mouth. Link was drag into the room.

"Relax, we just need to check you out from a second." Snake explain.

"And you demonstrated that by kidnapping me?" Link raises an eyebrow.

"Lucario." R.O.B called him over. Lucario held a paw in front of Link and close his eyes.

"I only sense his aura, it's strange." Lucario said, calmly.

"Okay, b,ut the intruder is still there but my sensors is starting to jack up so I can't pin point it location anymore and it moving around, so spit up and search for this person, NOW!! R.O.B commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" the Brawlers said, and went out of the room.

Link was pair up with Marth, Pit, Ike and Meta Knight, but Link insisted that he going off on his own _(to warn Midna about everybody trying to get her),_ but R.O.B say when they spit up, he want everyone in a group of 5.

"_What I'm going to do?!"_ Link thought,_"If they find Midna, __**they**_ _will be in the medical room for weeks!"_

"Link, Link, LINK!" Pit yelled to him.

"Huh, what!" Link said.

"I'd been meaning to ask you something, why were you blushing, smiling and wet, last night?" Pit asked.

"Well, I went to the ocean and I met this girl." Link lied.

"Ah, the most mysterious creatures in the universe." Marth stated.

"Sorry? Link said, confused.

"Women." Marth answered.

"So _that's_ why you less uptight and happy when you came home."

"Huh? I don't get it." Pit said.

"And you won't for a few more years!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"Why?" Pit asked.

"Anyway, is the girl beautiful and what's her name?" Ike asked his blonde friend.

"I can't tell you her name, but she is beautiful, really beautiful." Link said, blushing.

"Why are you so red? It's not like you kissed her? Or did you?" Ike inquired, slyly.

Link turns red as a tomato. "_What should I tell them that me and Midna, kiss?"_

"Is that a yes?" Meta Knight said, plainly, while looking in a room.

"Kind of." Link mumbled, meekly.

"So, you're telling me that you kiss a girl you met last night?" Marth, asked.

"Go, Link!" Pit exclaimed.

"What, did Link do?" a voice said from behind them. It was Snake with Ness, Peach, and Mario.

"Link kissed a girl he just met!" Marth exclaimed, trying to get Link back for beating him so easily in the fight.

"You did! Aw, how cute! So, how was it? The kiss?" Peach asked.

"It was…wet." Link answered, shyly and blushing.

_**With Midna…**_

"Link, where are you?" Midna thought, after Link took to long coming back to his room, she look _(hiding in the shadows of the mansion)_ him. "Are you mad at me?"

Just stop has she heard voices.

"Link, kiss a girl he just met!"

"You did! Aw, how cute! So, how was it? The kiss?"

"It was…wet."

The last voice was all she needs to hear. Midna knew it was Link's voice and she rush through the shadows of the wall and went into Link. She lightly hit his ankle to let him know she was in the shadow.

"Hm? I go to check in that room right over there." Link said, when he felt the jab at his ankle, and rush off.

"Midna, was that you?" Link asked to his shadow.

"Yes." Midna answered. Link feel better that Midna is now in his shadow. That's mean she is off of R.O.B sensors.

"Good, that means they won't find you." Link said.

"So, our kiss wet, and that it?" Midna asked in a annoy tone.

"Um, you heard that?" Link asked, meekly.

"Yes and I felt a lot of passion from that kiss and you didn't!" Midna snapped, softly.

"Look, Midna, this is not the time to talk about that, but tonight we can talk about it, okay?" Link suggested.

"Fine!" Midna shouted at him, angrily.


	9. Kiss the girl, Link!

**Chapter 9: Kiss the girl, Link!**

After searching for hours in the mansion, the Brawlers report that they find nothing, to the Ancient Minister. They say that they didn't find anyone. So R.O.B is going upgrade his sensors soon. Link was going to out with Midna at night so they can talk about their kiss they were arguing about. Midna didn't come out of the bathroom yet, so Link talk to Navi _(But she didn't know what Link really talking about or Midna. All she know is that Link having girl trouble)._

"So, what are you going to do?" Navi asked, plainly.

"Don't know. This girl makes my heart race a lot and happy, but she so headstrong and impish _(sassy),_ and my friends think I'm in love or something." Link told his fairy friend.

"Are you in love?"

_It all started it out so innocently_

_You were just another pretty face that I love to see._

_Then somewhere down the line that got me spinnin' deep inside_

_That won't stop talkin' to me, yeah won't stop talking' to me._

"I don't know, but I do dream about her." Link said.

_But lately_

_I'm starting to dream,_

_About you and me,_

_And how it would be,_

_To hold you close to me,_

_Like it's supposed to be,_

_But then I get this ringing in the ear_

_And it brings me right back to reality, hohh, yeahh._

"I dreamed about her being in my arms, but the truth is she really here for help, not me." Link said, sadly.

_Would you bet your eyes and smile to kiss me like it was in style? _

_Tell me you_ _feel the same, yeah._

_Would you be surprised in getting comfortable and aloud to spend my heart to you? Yeh._

_What should I do?_

_I'm fallin' in love with you._

"She did say that when we kissed and that she like it."

"That's good, Link!"

_Lately, I'm starting to dream,_

_About you and me,_

_And how it would be,_

_To hold you close to me,_

_Like it's supposed to be,_

_But then I get this ringing in my ear_

_And it brings me right back to reality,_ _wohh, reality, yehh._

"I be holding her in my arms for some time, lately."

_Help_

_Me_

_I think_

_I'm fallin'_

_In love with you,_

_Help_

_Me_

_I think_

_I'm fallin'_

_Yeahhh._

"So, are in love with this girl?" Navi asked.

_In love with youu! Yeahh, yeahh, yeah-yeah-yeahhh._

_In love with-a youuu! Yeahh, yeah, yeah._

_Love_

_With_

_You_

_Yeah._

"Yeah, I think so." Link sighed. Just then, the bathroom door open and send Navi back in her cage or bottle.

"Midna, I wanted to- Farore Priest!" Link cried out as he saw Midna in a evening gown, it was black, it had lolita, it was also form fitting, it show her curves, knee length, and the worst part is that it made Link turn red, very red!

"Problem?" Midna asked, while smirking, it was clear she notice Link discomfort.

"Um…no…it that thought you not that the sort, to wear _that_ kind of dress." Link said, nervously.

"I brought it with the Rupees you gave me. I got it when you wasn't looking." Midna explaining, "You don't like it?"

"No, it's….Looks nice on you." Link blushed.

"Really?" Midna asked, as she came up to him, they were close, close enough to kiss.

_**Knock, knock!**_

Midna went in to Link's shadow and he went to answer the door. It was Lucas.

"Hey, Link, it time for dinner." Lucas said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going out, can you tell R.O.B that?" Link asked, the little child.

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"To talk to a girl about kissing, later!"

Link walk pass the kid and enter out of the mansion. When he was out, Midna teleport them to Lake Hylia, and they were in a boat.

"Midna, why are we here?"

"So, you won't try to leave!"

Silent came over them as they were in the boat. After a while, Link took out Navi again for some advices.

"So, how it going, Hero?" Navi asked.

"What does it look like?! I want to kiss her again, but it's a little hard for me to do that!" Link whispered, hastily.

"You just need some support! Wait here! I'll a be back!" Navi said and she flew away.

More silent came over the two, but Midna is about to have had it.

"Link, tell me what you thought about our kiss." Midna demanded.

"Well, I really don't how it felt, it was a little peck." Link answered, shyly.

_**At the Mansion…**_

When Link walk out of the mansion, Lucas went into the dinning room.

"Link is going out, R.O.B. He want me to tell you that." Lucas said from across the room.

"Really? Where is he going?" R.O.B asked.

"He didn't say, but he did say that was going to met a girl and talk about kissing or something like that."

"HUH?! The Brawlers screamed as it seem it brought everybody attention.

_**Back to Midna and Link…**_

"Fine, if it was just a peck, then let kiss again." Midna said.

"Huh?!" Link cried.

Midna didn't answer, but perk her lips out and lean forward. Link was shy about this, so he leans back. Just than Navi came back and she brought a lot of other fairies. Navi right behind him so Link had turn around to talk to her.

"Navi, where have you been?"

"That's not important! What's going on?"

"The girl in the boat with me wants me to kiss her, again!"

"Soooo, kiss the girl, Link!"

"I can't and I want to, but I can't!!"

"Don't say that! All you need is some courage."

"And how are you going do that?"

"On the other hand, you can do it yourself, Mr. Triforce of Courage?"

"Just help me!"

"Okay, but I need some time to get ready."

And with that Navi flew off and she talks to the other fairies. Link try talk to Midna about him kissing her, but Midna demand to kiss each other to see how it felt. But Navi comes over after an hour of planning.

"I have a plan to help you gain the courage to kiss the girl, Link."

"O…kay."

Then, boat just enters the deep part of the lake and Navi start to sing to help Link kiss Midna.

Navi:

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Link blush at the thought about kissing Midna again, Midna is still waiting for Link to make a move but she wait calmly.

_Yes, you want her… _

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Link's heart race and grow more cowardly about kissing Midna, but his urge is also growing. Midna once more lean in, but Link turns his head.

"Come, sing with me, guys." Navi said, to the other fairies

Navi and fairies:

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't it sad_

_Ain't it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl_

The boat enters a huge cave and leaves cover the opening block the moonlight so the fairies were the only light.

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

The boat start to turn around and around and Midna seems to be getting in the mood. She have a look in her eyes as if she was in love and have lust to kiss Link and he seem to grow more confident about this.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Link and Midna lean a little closer to each other.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to this song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

Navi and the fairies fly around the boat and Link and Midna even closer.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

"_Go on and kiss the girl!" _Navi and the fairies sang.

Link and Midna came really close and was going to kiss but-

"LINK, WHERE ARE YOU?!" a voice yelled out a few feet away and it seems to be coming closer. The yelled cause Link and Midna jump in surprise and the boat fall over and they end up in the water.

"Awww! And they were so close!" Navi whined.

"There you are, Link!" Popo exclaimed as the rest of the Brawlers enter, in a big boat.

Midna went into Link's shadow in the water and Link come out of the water and climbs onto the boat he and Midna was on.

"_**What**_ are you guys doing here!?" Link asked, angrily.

"It's like, 12:30, and you haven't come home, so we came looking for you!" Fox explained, sarcastically.

"Whatever! You guys have the worst timing, you know that!?!" Link shouted to them. "I was _this_ close to kiss her and you guys have to ruin it!"

"So, you were going kiss a girl?" Captain Falcon asked him

"Oh, shut up!" Link yelled, as he rows the boat out of the cave.

"Huh? I wonder what's his problem?" Sonic asked himself.

* * *

**I got the songs from the Little Mermaid and a guy who plays Harper in iCarly Save TV!**


	10. Lessons and Date

**Chapter 10: Lessons and Date**

Link and his friends walks toward the mansion and Link was is _still_ angry about them messing up his and Midna's kiss.

"How many times do we have to say sorry?" Ike asked.

"100 times should do it!!" Link replied, angrily as he stomp his way to the mansion.

"You _really_ like this girl." Sonic teased him.

"One more word from you and you'll be the fastest hedgehog with a _limp._" Link threatened.

"So, this girl you were going to kiss, is she the one you met on that beach?" Falco asked.

Link did answer, but his eyes widen and he turns his head to Ike, Pit, Marth, and Meta Knight, who on his left and glare at them. Link knows he told them about his kiss with Midna on the beach to them.

"Who told you that?" Link asked.

"I heard it from Ike." Falco answered as they enter the mansion. Link walk away from them as fast as he can. Once in his room, Midna went out of his shadow. Link went into his bathroom and came out after 15 minutes.

"Your friends mean well, Link, you know that." Midna said, sitting down on Link's bed with him.

"I know. Goodnight." Link said to the girl nexts to him.

"I'm going sleep in your shadow so your robot friend doesn't sense me on his sensors, okay?" Midna asked and went into his shadow again, but not before giving Link a kiss on the cheek.

The next day Link woke up real early and went into the Training Chambers.

"What are you doing in here?" Midna asked.

"Training, and you can watch if you want. R.O.B's sensors don't work when he's asleep." Link said, taking out the Master Sword.

"Link, can you teach me some sword skills?" Midna asked, sweetly.

"Sure." Link said, and hand Midna his sword. Midna grip it with her hand as Link came behind her. His arms were around her and his hand was on top of hers. Midna blushes at his closeness to her.

"Okay, first you have to hold it steady and grip it hard so it won't slip out of your and-… Hey are you listening to me?" Link questioned. Midna turn her head and saw that Link's head is on her shoulder. Their lip brush against each other and they blush madly.

"Sorry…I didn't…Mean to." Midna muttered, turning her face away from his.

"Y-yeah….Me too." Link mumbled. For the rest the morning Link taught Midna how to use the sword. Midna did pretty well. When they where done, Link and Midna went to Hyrule _(leaving a note for R.O.B)_ to get some thing to eat. Midna wore a cloth over her outfit so people can't see her.

"Link, I was wondering, can we go on a other date?" Midna asked while blushing.

"Yeah…I like that. We better get back, it's 10 already and everybody should be awake." Link said as he got up from a table they were sitting that. Midna teleport them a mile away from the mansion and went back into Link's shadow. Link enter the mansion and went into the living room were the all the Brawlers are.

"Hey, you're back!" Fox exclaimed.

"Zelda, can we continue my training?" the blonde hero asked the Princess. Ever since he move into the mansion, Zelda, as Sheik, been giving him hand-to-hand combat lessons and Link learn a lot of others things, like magic, from Sheik. He was like a real Sheikah. Link was good as Sheik in combat, but didn't know everything Sheik knows….Yet.

"Of course, we can," Zelda told the hero and in a wink, Zelda transform into Sheik.

"Come to the garden, Link, we can train there." Sheik said, walking outside.

Link follows her and start training hard. Link grow more flexible, smart, quick, and resourceful from Sheik/Zelda, since she spend her days reading. Link learns fast and very strong after every lesson. Their friends watch from afar and when Sheik/Zelda finish her training with Link she turn back to her Zelda form.

"Good job, Link! You're getting stronger everyday!" Zelda praised him.

"Thank you, Princess. Is there a magic spell to that can make you fly?" Link asked. Link's Triforce of Courage give him magic power, like the Triforce of Wisdom or Triforce of Power.

"Yes there is. You know almost all the spells that I know, but you still learning and your power is not stronger enough to handle it yet." Zelda told him.

"Oh, okay. I'll be in my room." the hero said. Link walks back into his room and sat down on the bed.

"Link, when we were in Hyrule, I heard there's a festival tonight. I was hoping we could go there for our date." Midna asked from his shadow.

"That sounds nice, Midna." Link smiled. Link stay in his room for the rest of the day and at night, Link walk into the dinning room.

"R.O.B, I'm going out for a bit!" Link stated to the robot.

"Why? Where are you going?" R.O.B asked.

"Um…There's...a girl…I have a date." Link explained, coyly.

"Ah, love. To be young…And gullible." R.O.B repiled, plainly.

"What's that mean?"

"I don't want you to be too occupied with some girl, but for you, I'll let you have fun."

"O-_kay_…"

Link walk outside and Midna came out of his shadow teleport them to the festival. There was a lot of people, laughing, play game, and having a good time.

_We were strangers, starting out a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"This is going to be fun!" Midna exclaimed. She grab Link's arm and ran toward a booth to play some games.

"Link, do you still think about how we met?" Midna inquired.

"Yes, I do. First we where strangers, but quickly we became friends." Link smiled.

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, your were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

"Come on, Link! Let's get something to eat." Midna smiled, running to a food stand.

Link follows the Twilight Princess and pay for the food she want.

"Link! Let's go over there." Midna said, as she put her arm around one of his, it cause him to blush a little. Midna drag him to the center where the festival is held in Castle Town.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stop turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"Midna, you can stay and watch if you want, I'm going by the water fountain." Link said, as Midna watch 3 men play music. While Link wait Midna to finish watching the men played. Link let Navi out of her cage.

"Another date?" Navi asked.

"_Maybe_." Link replied.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

"I'll take that as a yes." The fairy said. "Link, are really in love with this girl you were talking about?"

_B-amp, b-amp, b-amp_

Link's heart, start to pound in his chest and his face glow red. He put hand over his heart.

"_I love her for a long time." _Link thought.

_And life is a road that I keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

"By the way your face is red that a yes, Romeo! Hehehe!" Navi laughed.

"It's not funny, Navi! I don't know how to tell her and once that problem of hers is solved, she will go back to her home…." Link whispered, sadly.

"The course of love never ran smooth, Link." Navi comforted him.

"Huh?"

"Love stinks."

"Oh…Thanks. Go back in your cage."

Midna walk over Link and grab him the arm.

"Midna. want are you doing?" Link asked the princess.

"Let's dance, Link. A slow song is starting to play and other people are doing it!" Midna exclaimed.

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere A new love in the dark Now I my my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Midna drag Link to the dance floor and put her one on his shoulder and the other in one of his hand. Midna also pull down her hood so Link can get a better look at her. They start to dance and both of them were blushing.

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a , now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Link's cool, blue eyes stare into Midna's fiery, red ones. With each step they got closer and closer until their bodies press against each other. Midna's arms let go of his hand and shoulder and warp them around his body. Link did the same and he enjoy his moment with the Twilight Princess. The Hero of Time was, indeed in love.

_Yeah_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep going_

They stop dancing and look at each other. With lovely smiles on their faces, red cheeks, and hearts pounding, they lean in closer.

_Starting out on a journey_

They in even closer closing their eyes and their lips touch. The kiss has passionate and warm.

_B-amp, b-amp, b-amp, b-amp, be-amp, b-amp_

Their heart races faster.

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_


	11. A Strike at the Mansion

**Chapter 11: The Strike at the Mansion**

After Link and Midna's kiss, they broke apart, blushing madly. They didn't say anything, but got off of the dance floor. There was awkward silence between them; they can't even look at each other. All they could hear is their hearts pounding and pounding in their chests.

"Link…Erm…Let's go home…" Midna shuttered, nervously, not looking at him.

"Yeah." Link repiled, softly. They walk down an alley and look around to see if anybody was watching them. Midna teleport them to the mansion and went into Link's shadow. Link walk inside, to see the Brawlers in the living room.

"Hey, guys, look who's back early!" Falco exclaimed when he saw Link. All of his friends stop what they were doing and turn their heads to Link.

"What do you by _"early",_ Falco?" Link asked the human shape bird.

"What he means is that _you_ come home pretty late now." Fox explained.

"Yeah. So how did yours _date_ go, Romeo?" Snake chimed into conversation.

Link didn't answer and he walk toward the door, grab the handle before it can slide open, enter the hallway and slam the door close. Leaving everybody with confuse look, but then Link open a small crack of the door.

"It was nice…" Link answered, silently and closes the door once again. When he enters his room Midna came out.

"I'm going to take a shower and I'll…Be sleeping yours shadow tonight...Okay?" Midna asked. She ran into the bathroom and came out 15 minutes later into a black short and shirt. Midna and sat on the bed. Then Link took a shower, the hot water ran down his skin and his eyes was half open, one hand is on the shower wall and his head was looking that the floor.

"_What I'm going to do? I can look at Midna in the eye without making my…Heart race."_ Link, thought, and sigh. "_Why couldn't I get you off my mind when you were still in the Twilight Realm? Midna……Do I…..Do I really__** love**_ _you, then and now?"_

Link turns off the shower and dries himself up and got dress. When he got out Midna rush into shadow. Link got into bed and went to sleep.

_**In Twilight…**_

Xaldin and Ganondorf were arguing about killing Link. No one else from the Realm knew about Ganon, but Rikku seem to catching on Xaldin's strangeness lately. Ganondorf told his history with Zant and also told Xaldin about Midna's affections toward Link when she first met him.

"I want to kill him now, Ganon, as long he live, Midna can get on with her life!" Xaldin yelled at Ganondorf, who was right in outside of Xaldin's body. They were in Xaldin's room talking.

"Envy gets the better of everyone doesn't it?" Ganondorf said, plainly. "Be calm, I already plan an act on Hyrule.

"And how are you going do that? I'm pretty sure with my wife and that Light-dweller will find twilight hang down over Hyrule since they go there on their dates." Xaldin hissed.

"Not to worry, I have friends that can distract them while we strike Hyrule." Ganondorf said as he shoots a beam of light and with into a turtle shape monster, a short, fat man, a human-like wolf, and a dragon drop on the floor.

"Who are they?" Xaldin asked, in a mockly way.

"They are the distracttion." Ganondorf explained.

"What is the meaning of this Ganondorf?!" Bowser asked angrily.

"Simple, you, your minions, Ridley, Wario and Wolf are going to hurt The Hero of Time and the Princess so they can't go to Hyrule."

"And whats in it for us?" Wario asked.

"How about your eyeballs remain inside your head?" Xaldin threatened.

"Calm down, Xaldin." Ganondorf said.

"Sorry. Not interested, Ganon. If want to kill the Princess and sword boy, then do it yourself!" Wario exclaimed as Ridley roars in agreement.

"Now send us back!" Wolf demanded.

"Did I mention you could hurt your enemies, too?" Ganon asked, plainly. "Your enemies are also with the Hero. It's your chance to destroy them, but mostly hurt the Hero and Princess, but keep them alive, I want them to see my rule over my new kingdom!"

"If I can hurt that plumber, then I help you out." Koopa King said.

"Yeah me ,too!" Wario and Wolf agreed and Ridley nods his head to show his agreement.

"Good. Now, here's the plan." Xaldin smirked.

_**The Mansion…**_

The next morning, Link woke up and got out of his bed and saw steam coming out of the bathroom.

"That's Midna, I bet…Midna, I wonder what's going on in your head?" Link said, talkingtohimself.

Just then Midna came out with her clothes on and when she saw Link, she blushes remembering her loving kiss she share with Link.

"Hello…Link, the shower is all yours." Midna said, coyly.

"Thanks...Midna…Can I asked you something?"

"Yes."

"Um, what did you…Think……About our kiss last night….?"

"Link…! I….I….I …." Midna shuttered, hastily.

_Knock, Knock, knock_

Midna went into Link's shadow and he opens the door to see Marth.

"Yo. Why don't you stop taking to yourself long enough to come down and eat?" Marth asked. "You've be weird lately, is everything okay?'

"Yes, and I thought you will with leave me alone. I beated you and told not to bother me?" the blonde hero asked.

"I wouldn't know. I just don't listen to you." Marth smirked.

"What?!"

"Anyway, let's go, Hero."

"Hang on, I need to brush my teeth and take a shower."

"Okay, see you in the dining room." Marth said and exit the room. Midna came out of Link's shadow and sat on the bed. Link took a shower, and bushes his teeth. He got suite up for the day. When he got out, Midna went into his shadow again. Link walks down the hall and enter the dining room.

"Hey, Link, about last night, did something?" Sonic asked.

"No. It's just right now it seem I have headache."

"It's about that girl, isn't it?" Samus chimed in.

"I just need some time to think." the hero replied."Princess Zelda, can we continue our training in the Chambers.

"Of course we can." Zelda smiled and change into Sheik.

"Come on, Zelda." Link said.

"Link, please call me Sheik when I'm in this form."

Link and Zelda, or Sheik was training nonstop for hours, but Zelda was getting tired so they had to work on Sheikah's weapons and magic. But they heard R.O.B's voice over the intercom.

"EVERYBODY PLEASE COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER!!!! THIS IS CIRISIS!!"

Every Brawler ran into the Command Center. Once everybody got there they were asking question like crazy.

"What's-a wrong, R.O.B?!" Mario asked, loudly so the robot can hear him.

"Did something go wrong in the mansion?!" Ness asked.

"SIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEENNNNNCCCCCCCCEEEEE" R.O.B yelled very, very loudly, making everybody shut up.

"Link and Zelda, do you happen to know these things?" R.O.B asked as he presses a button to show Darknuts, Stalfos, Lizalfos, and Bulblins.

"Friends of yours?" Ike asked, sarcastically.

"Noooo, I think I understand why these would attack me but…" Link trailed off.

"But what?" Pit asked his blonde friend.

"The Bulblins. Their leader he told me that they serve the strongest side. It was during one of my adventures."

"So you prove to the stronger side and yet…. Here they are trying to kill us…._Great_." Red whined.

"Let's get going before they start destroying the mansion." R.O.B commanded.

The Brawlers went out of the mansion. Snake got all the gears he can carry, Samus was in her Power Suit, and Fox and Falco was in their Arwings to give more support.

"Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, I choose you!" Red shouted, calling out his Pokémon.

The fight begun, but they are out number and they could get really hurt, but they can't let the villains destroy their home. 2 Darknust, Lizalfos surround Ike, and attack him.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!" Ike screamed as he slash a Darknut and send it flying. He pushes a Lizalfo in the face, making it cry out in pain. As for the other two he kicks the Lizalfos in the gut and cut the Darknut with his sword. Another Lizalfos came at him. But Marth kicks him in the monster's side.

"Hey, that was my bad guy!" Ike yelled.

"Deal with it!" Marth snapped as hit a Bulblin. "Oh, don't tell me, you _so_ wanted to do this!"

"Maybe!" Ike replied, pushing a Darknut.

Samus was holding her own, but a Stalfos come up behind her and garb her.

"Let go of me, you bone-head! Let me go! Let me go!" Samus cried, struggling in the skeleton's arms.

But just as Samus heard a clang sound, the Stalfos fall into pieces. Samus turn around to see Pit, who gives her a thump up, but he a Darknut a trying to attack him.

"Pit, get down!!! NOW!" She shouted as Pit did what he told and she blast the Darknut with her Zero Canon.

"Thanks! I guess we're even!' the angel boy grinned.

"Less talking, more hitting!" Samus yelled as she blast more enemies, but a lot enemies attack her start taking apart her suit.

"Ahhhhh!! Get off of me! Guys!!" she yelled.

"You're asking for help?" Lucario inquired as he was shooting many Stalfos with his Aura Sphere, but he already has cuts and bruises.

"Yes!" she replied, angrily.

""You never ask for help." the Aura Pokémon pointed out.

"Just get me some reinforcements!" Samus yelled.

Just than Samus heard a roar and she look up where the noise came from. She saw a big, purple, dragon.

"Ridley!" Samus exclaimed. Ridley swoops down, grab her by his feet. Some of the monsters were still hanging on to her, but all them drop on the ground once they knew they were high in the air. One of the Bulblin weapons hit, very hard on her head, knocking her out cold. Ridley's hand slash Samus, destroying her suit and making her bleed. But he let her go, due to the aser beam shooting at him.

"Let the lady go!" Fox yelled as he and Falco came to Samus's aid. Ridley drops her and Fox catch her on his Arwing.

"Ridley, you idiot! We're not suppose to kill anyone yet!" a voice yelled at the alien.

Everybody turn to see who the new voice was. But it wasn't alone. There was 3 figures. And all of them, shock the Brawlers.

"Hey, Fox, long time, no see!" the voice greeted Fox from his Arwing. After laying Samus and in the care of Lucario and Pikachu,so they can protect her until she wake up, Fox confront the person.

"Wolf! I should have known _you_ involve with this." Fox snapped as he drops on the ground, leaving the Arwing.

"Thank you." Wolf replied, arrogantly. "Now get ready to admit I'm better than you!"

"Not even in your dreams!" Fox cried and charge Wolf.

They charge at each other, they slash with their claws and start draw blood. As they fight Mario, who protecting Luigi and Olimar _(who too scary to fight but somewhat to defend themselves when a enemy get real close to them),_ with the help of R.O.B, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Bowser and Wario gang up on him. Bowser grabs Mario and holds him up in the air. While a lot Koopas and Goombas handle Luigi and Olimar

"Hold him still while I give some Knuckle sandwich!" Wario exclaimed, holding up his fists. But then, something zooms past him and knocking him down.

"Now, is that nice?" Sonic asked as he, Captain Falcon, Snake, and Meta Knight came to help, fighting off the Koopas and Goombas and help take on Bowser and Wario. As for Zelda, who change into Sheik, and Peach they are standing there ground, but Zelda/Sheik was still tired from Link's training, so she can't fight as well. And Peach isn't much as a fighter, so Mr. Game and Watch and the Ice Climbers help them out.

"How many bad guys are going to show up?!" Red asked.

"Who knows, this could take forever!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Can you and Ness give me some backup? My Pokémon is getting tired." Red asked as he sends Ivysaur and Squirtle back into their Pokéball. Ness and Lucas cover Red's side and back, but they are also losing energy.

Link was fight like crazy; he was trying to find King Bulblin. Link was hurt, really bad. But King Bulblin came up to Link was an evil smile on his face.

"King Bulblin, you say that you serve the strongest side and that is me!" Link shouted, "Isn't that what you said to me?!"

"Yes, that's what I'm doing right now!" King Bulblin explained, swinging his axe, but Link dodges it.

"Who is this strongest side?' Link asked, as his dodge another swing from the axe.

"Sorry, Hero, that is a secret." King Bulblin said.

Link cut King Bulblin's pig; knock him off. Midna, who was watch thing from the shadow, was urging to come out and help, but she can't if she doesn't to be discovered. She knows that Xaldin had something to do about this; it was all over the enemies' faces. Link Master Sword clings with King Bulblin axe, trying to overcome each other. Link didn't notice a bow-wielding Bulblin, but Midna saw it shot the arrow and was heading towardA Link.

"LINK!!" Midna called out from the shadows. By the time Link turn around to see the arrow was almost at him. All he did was close his eyes, bracing himself as the arrow was about to hit.

But…


	12. Heating Revelations

**Chapter 12: Heating Revelations**

Link's Master Sword clings with King Bulbin axe, trying to overcome each other, Link didn't notice a bow-wielding Bulblin, but Midna saw it shot the arrow and was heading towards Link.

"LINK!!" Midna called out from the shadows. By the time Link turn around to see the arrow was almost at him. All he did was close his eyes, bracing himself as the arrow was about to hit.

But Link didn't feel the arrow hit. He open his eyes to see Midna as she came out of his shadow back in front of him of a barrier of magic protect him from the arrow. The arrow hit the barrier, falls to the ground with the Bulblin and King Bulbin, stepping away from Midna, was shock.

"You bastard!! How dare you try to kill Link!" Midna yelled at the bow-wielding Bulblin. Midna took out 4 dark pieces from her robe with an angry glare on her face. Link knows those items; it's the Fused Shadow. They clap on to Midna's head and she change into the arachnid-like beast as she did long ago. She grabs the Bulblin with rage and attack him with her Twili Spear.

As from the others they are surprise at Midna appeared as the Brawlers fight, they are getting more and more hurt. Wolf pinned down Fox and was about to strike him, but Wolf heard Bowser's voice.

"No, you idiot, we aren't suppose to kill them yet. They are injured enough, let's go!" Bowser ordered. Every villain start to retreat, but the Bulblin, the one try to killed Link, is getting beating into a bloody pulp by Midna.

"Next time, Hero, we'll finish this!" King Bulblin vowed, riding off with the other villains.

"Yeah...Next time...!" Link stated. Link rush toward Midna and his friends slowly made their way towards them.

"Midna! Midna! You can stop now!" Link told her.

"Link, are you okay?" Midna asked, worriedly as she stops beating the Bulblin.

"I fine…Sorta." Link answered. The Brawlers, but Samus was still knocked out, so Snake carry her, got to Midna staring at her, not saying anything. Zelda came forward with wide eyes and a shock expression, but her lips starts to form a smile.

"Midna…Midna...It's…you! It's really you!!" Zelda exclaimed, hugging the Twilight Princess.

"I'm so good to see you, too!" Midna exclaimed, returning the hug.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Don't worry about me!! Are you okay?!"

"_HEY!! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" _Falco screamed between Zelda and Midna.

"Falco, this is Midna, she's an old friend." Link explained, calmly.

"Friend?!" Fox exclaimed. Link didn't listen to him because Link turn his head to the others.

"Guys, this is Midna." Link said.

"Please to make your acquaintance." Ness gretted, nicely, but weakly because of his injures.

"The pleasure is all mines." Midna replied, smiling.

"How do you do….WHOA WHOA, time out!!" Sonic snapped, "Let me get this straight. You know her. She knows you. And she just beat him." He said, pointing from Link to Midna to Link then back Midna and finally to the hurt Bulblin. "And everybody's…Okay with this?_ DID I MISS SOMETHING?!_"

"Calm down, I'll explained later." Link said as turn his attention to the Bulblin who to crawl away. Link flip him on to his back and Link put his foot on top of the of Bulbin'a chest, Link took out his bow and arrow and aim it at the Bulblin's neck.

"Now, I got arrows, too. The _really_ pointy kind that's go right through you." Link treatened, darkly. "Tell me, why you and your flunkies were doing here?"

"Link, I think his unconscious." Marth pointed out.

"Fine. Let's get back to the mansion and when we patch up our wounds, and then we interrogate him." Link said, tossing the Bulblin to Marth, but a wave of pain came to Link.

_**At the Twilight Realm…**_

"WHAT?!" Xaldin voice boomed, through throne room, causing, Wario, Bowser, Wolf, and Ridley to cover their ears.

"Can you say that again?" Xaldin asked.

"Your "_fiancée_" protected the hero and she was hiding in the hero's shadow, somehow." Wolf explained.

"I see. How bad the hero and friends got hurt?" Xaldin asked.

"Pretty good." Wario chuckled.

"Good, by the way did you kill anyone?"

"Well, Wolf tried to kill that fox, but I stop him." Bowser said.

"What!? I told you guys not to kill anybody yet." Ganondorf said, who outside of Xaldin's body, at the moment.

"Hey! Ridley tried to kill that Samus girl!" Wolf shouted, poiting at the alien dragon.

"Don't bring me into this, mutt!" Ridley snapped/

"You tried to kill someone, too! I'm going down alone!"

"Can it, both of you! Bowser commanded.

"Yeah." Wario agreed.

"Shut up!" Wolf and Ridley shouted.

As they argue among themselves, Xaldin was getting a headache and he rubs his temples and sat down on the throne.

"I'm_ surrounded_ by idiots." Xaldin muttered to himself.

_**At the Mansion…**_

Everybody got heal, Samus also woke up, with some help from Link and Zelda's magic, but Zelda was very low on magic and Link only know basics. Midna wants to help, but her magic is still weak from using the Fused Shadow, teleporting Link and herself everywhere, the spell contacting Rikku, and the spell getting into the Light World. They got a lot of very bad and nasty, cuts, sprains, and bruises, some of R.O.B's ciruits burn out and body got busted. If they are not careful the wound will open and they will start bleeding again. Most of the Brawlers have to some there time in the infirmary for few weeks.

"So, let's get this straight, you met her on your quest, and at the end of that quest she went back home and broke the only connection to you, but somehow she end up her and she ask for help and you didn't tell us because she asked to?" Pit asked.

"Yes, and this is the third time I explained this." Link groaned, irritanted.

"Sorry, this is…_Wow_!" Ike exclaimed.

"So, what is her problem she has?" Meta Knight asked.

"I…You see…I….I only like to talked to Link, Zelda and the leader of the mansion if that's okay? Midna asked as her face turn red.

"Okay, we talk to you later when everybody gets some rest. We talk in the Conference Room in a little while." R.O.B said. "In the meantime, I'll be I my office, fixing myself up.

And he went out of the room.

"Midna, can you me get some more bandages for the guys?" Zelda asked, sweetly.

"Sure." Midna answered.

"Samus, Peach, Nana, can come us?" the Princess of Hyrule turn to her friends.

"Yes." they said, and the females exit out of the room. Leaving only the males...Alone.

"I wonder what's wrong with Midna." Link sighed. "She didn't tell me yet, no matter how close we are."

"Sooooo, exactly _how_ close are you guys?" Falco asked with a sly grin. Link turn around to see everybody has a sly grin on their face.

"What ….With…Those looks?" Link shuddered.

"It seems you guys _really_ care about each other!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

"W-well yeah. We're friends."

"Then, why our face turning red?" Pit snickered. It was true, Link face is red as he remember his kisses with Midna, but that of only a couples of times. It was nice, but mutual, right?

"That's none of your….Stop laughing" Link mumbled.

_**With the girls…**_

"So, Midna, what have you been doing with Link over the past few days?" Zelda inquired.

"I've been hanging out with Link. You know, having fun, kisses, going on _"dates",_ shopping, and sleeping in his shadow." Midna told her.

"Huh? Can you repeat that?"

"I've been hanging out with Link?"

"No, the other one."

"Shopping?"

"No! In the middle!"

"Kisses and going on dates?" Midna said, blushing.

"You went out with Link?" Samus chimed in.

"I was only a few dates." Midna said.

"That's so cute!" Peach chimed in, too.

"Stop it!" Mdina cried.

_**Back to the boys…**_

"Link, is the girl you keep going on a date with?" Marth asked, anxiously.

"And _kiss_." Popo added.

"If she is?"

"It is her!" Red exclaimed.

"So you kiss her! Hehehe!" Diddy Kong chuckles.

"LISTEN, SHUT UP OR SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR-…!!"

"Hi, we're back!" Peach decarled as she and the others enter the infirmary.

"Are you guys arguing?" Samus asked.

"Hey, are you girls okay walking around with your wounds?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah-a?" Mario agreed.

"We be fine, but Samus need to stay in the infirmary." Zelda said.

"Now, get to sleep and we will wake you guys up when we bring dinner." Peach said.

Everybody went into his or her infirmary beds, expect for Peach, Zelda, Midna, and Link. Zelda and Peach went into the Ancient Minister's office and that leave Midna and Link alone.

"Link…You should be in the infirmary room with the others." Midna muttered.

"I'm fine, and I want to thank you for saving my life." Link smiled. "Anyway, we need interrogate that Bulblin."

"Then can we come with you guy?" a voice asked. Link turns to see Marth and Meta Knight. Marth has a sprain arm so his arm in a soft cases on his left arm.

"Sure."

They went into the interrogate room and in there was a dim light, a chair, and a table. But no lucky in getting information they needed.

"I keep telling you, I don't know anything! I'm just…"

"… '_a person following orders by my master…' _". Yeah, we know." Marth said, at the same time as the Bulblin. Meta Knight grabs him and pushes the Bulblin against the wall.

"Listen, Bulblin, when are you going to some sense and tell why you guys attacked us?!" Meta Knight threatened.

"Oooh, this must be the part where I get so scared and I spill my guts!" the Bulblin exclaimed, not intimidated.

"We're warning you…" Marth said, coming up to the Bulblin's face

"What are you going to do, prince boy?" Bulblin mocked.

"What did you just called me?! Marth yelled, glaring at him.

"Tell us what we want to know!" Link commanded. Pulling the Bulblin away from Meta Knight grips and into his owns.

"You think I'll tell you anything? I'd sooner choke on your bones." he said.

"Okay by me." Link said, making a fist, "Start with these?"

"Alright, boys, stop it, he's not going to tell us anything." Zelda sighed. "Everybody is awake and R.O.B wants to see you and Midna, _now_."

Link, drop the Bulblin and Meta Knight took him back to his cell. Link and Midna went into R.O.B and Peach was there, too.

"Okay, Miss Midna, care to explain why you are here?" R.O.B asked.

"Well, you see, this man name Xaldin, he plan to get my throne, and I know he won't give up without a fight, and he have very strong magic. I talk to one of my friend, when I check up the Twilight Realm; she says that Xaldin's power has grown very, very powerful. I think it's him who sends the villains." Midna explained.

"I'm glad you told me, Midna, after my long wait." Link said, "I help you in any way I can."

"There's more, Xaldin...H's...Me and him…..He's my fiancée!" Midna blurted out. Then Sonic zoom in and look around.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sonic questioned, awkwardly.

As for Link, felt his heart snap in two and his chest start to aches as his eyes widen.

"_No…No…I can't believe this, Midna…!"_ Link thought. Link didn't say anything, but instead he went out and stood there with head down, sulking. Link saw the Brawlers walking up to him, a few sprains on their ankles, so they have to walk with clutches and they circle around him.

"The most mysterious creatures in the universe." Meta Knight stated.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"Women. I told you this a few days ago." he replied.

"Rrrgg, I'm not listening to this!" Samus said, walking into R.O.B's office.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't know she was spoke for." Lucario comforted him.

"How did-…" Link began, but got cut off

"It wasn't hard to figure out." Snake interrupted.

"The point is, that these things happens." Ike chimed.

"You have to deal with it." Pit added.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Link mumbled as he turn around to get away from his guys friend, but Fox was in his face.

"Believe me. I know how painful it can be when two people who are _so_ involved." Fox said, putting his hand on Link's shoulder.

"Who's involved?" Sonic asked as he zooms out of the office. Sonic thought about for a moment and it came to him.

"Wait…You and _Midna_? Get out!" he laughed and then he turn serious. "Really?"

"Imagine how hard this situation must be for her." Marth said.

"She was torn between her feeling and her duties, who knows what she been through." Red agreed

"And you guys should sense her aura or something? And another thing, we're not involved." Link said, "I see you guys later."

Link walks away from his friends, just wanting to be alone. The others were back in the infirmary. They were talking about Midna.

"So, are we going-a to help her or what-a?" Mario asked.

"Of course we're going to help, right?" Samus asked the robot.

"Well, it's up to her. She just asked Link for help, not us." R.O.B pointed out just as Midna enter the room.

"I will accept your help." Midna smiled. "But, have you guys seen Link? I need to talk him."

"Try the garden; he goes there to sulk all the time." Ike suggested.

Midna found Link easily, he was near a tree and she notice there was sadness in his eyes.

"Link, let's go for a walk." Midna suggested

"Sure." he replied.

In the meantime, the Brawlers were spying on them. They were hiding behind bushes and the trees. It seems they want to make sure Link does get hurt…Again and they want to see what will happen. But some of Link's friends disapprove.

"I'm telling you guys, this stinks!" Ike complained.

"Oh. Sorry." The Kongs apologize.

"Not you two. THEM!" Ike exclaimed.

"I agree. Him. Her. Aloooooooooone…." Pit said, mocking Link and Midna liking for each other.

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world_

_Can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

"It's a beautiful night." Midna said, looking up at the stars. "Listen, Link, it was my council idea to get me marriage, not me."

"Really?!" Link asked, surprised. Midna nodded her head. Link feels a little better.

Link's friends hear the whole thing and they are getting red by Link and Midna moment.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

"They sure look like a good couple." Peach smiled.

"But are you sure we can trust her?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yes, we can trust her, she's our friend." Zelda answered.

"You think they told each other how they feel?" Nana asked.

"I don't think so, Nana." Popo said.

"Well, they should." Lucas said.

_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crosses voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_

"Midna, how powerful is Xaldin?" Link asked.

"Well, I really don't know." she answered

"How can your people pick a guy like that?"

"I don't know. Xaldin is a noble man and his family is in a high rank."

"But I wish he was more like you, Link." Midna confessed, grabbing Link's hand as they walk.

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

"Awww! How cute! They're holding hands!" Peach beamed.

"They sure do look magical together." Samus commented.

"I smell their love in the atmosphere!" Peach exclaimed.

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_ _believe they are the best_

Link and Midna stop walking when they reach the lake. They let go of each other hand and sit down on the grass.

"Midna, when we beat Xaldin, what are you going to do?" Link asked.

"I'm going stay in the home and the council might choose a other fiancée for me." She said, "I hope they a better one for me."

"What about you? Do you want this?" Link asked.

"It's not about me, it's about my people." Midna whispered.

"Not that, but that, too!" Link's voice raises a volume. "I'm talking about us seeing each other."

"Then, I guess we should make the most of the time we have together." Midna answered.

"Then we never see each other again!" Link cried. "Is that what you want?!"

"No, but these things happen!" Midna yelled.

"You're the one broke the mirror!!" Link shouted, "DO YOU HOW MUCH THAT HURT ME!?"

"LINK, I DID IT SO I CAN MAKE SURE NO MORE EVIL TWILIS HURT THE LIGHT WORLD!!" Midna yelled at that the blonde hero,."It hurt me, too, when I broke the mirror!!"

"Are you going to be okay with us not being together?!" Link asked.

"It's not about me, it's about my people!" Midna repeated. "I'm their princess and I have to do what's best for them."

"Then what about me?! I'm not important to you?!" the hero asked.

"Link, don't do this to me!" Midna exclaimed.

"Fine!" Link shouted, ending the fight and walking away.

"Fine!" Midna yelled, she starts to walk away, but stop, than she shot a wave of energy at a bush and a tree with the Brawlers, coming out.

"I knew you guys were spying! Next time you do, I'll kill you!" Midna threatened, walking off.

_**With Rikku…**_

Rikku walks around her room worry about Princess Midna,and she been wonder about Xaldin growing power and she have make sure Midna is all right.

"_I wonder if the Princess is all right. She didn't call me lately; I got to tell her about the voice in the palace's throne room."_ Rikku thought._ "I hope she not hurt or worse killed!_ _Where is she?!"_


	13. The cross between love and duties

**Chapter 13: The cross between love and duties**

Link paces back and forth in his room, with all the bandage-up, male Brawlers watching him. Not only that, Link was complaining nonstop. After Link's fight with Midna he was steamy and angry, but everybody can see Link was hurting deep down inside.

"I can't believe her! I haven't seen her in a long time and she come here for my help. And she thinks once she have her problem solve she can go home and act like this ever happen!" Link complained, pacing.

"Link?" Marth said, trying to get his attention.

"I mean, all we been through she had to come ripped my heart out!" Link continued.

"Link!" Marth try again.

"She is so, just so…"

"LINK!" Marth screamed. It startles all the boys and finally caught Link's attention.

"What!?"

"Calm down, will you?" Pit chimed in.

"Listen, Link, Midna and you are very close and we understand that." Marth begin. "But she needs do what she must do."

"Yeah, _very_ close." Red muttered, earning him a jab in the guts from Ike.

"Poyo." Kirby agreed.

"Huh?" Link asked, not understanding the Star Warrior.

"He said, _'I agree'_ ". Meta Knight translated.

"You seem to be very fond of her, Link." Fox commented.

"I am."

"So, Hero, do you like her or _like_ her?" Snake asked.

"What!? That's crazy!" Link blushed as his friends are not buying his buff. "Yeah. I do, but I'm not sure about my whole feelings for her nor knowing her feelings for me."

Then Captain Falcon came up and put an arm around Link's shoulders.

"All right, Blondie, here's the deal. If you wanna court the little lady, ya gotta be a straight shooter, do ya got it?" the Captain asked.

"What?" Link asked. Everybody smack their foreheads. They know Falcon talking about, but Link doesn't.

"Tell. Her. The. _**TRUUUUUUUTH!!"**_ They yelled.

"What!? No way!" Link refused, "If I do, it might ruin things between us."

"If ya asked me you should-a let her a-go." Mario suggested and Luigi nod in agreement.

Everybody look at them.

"Oh ,come on, face it. She just ripped out your heart, threw it on the ground, and did the Mexican Hat Dance on it!" Mario exclaimed. The guys look at him, with a confused face.

"Anyway, Link what are going to do?" Ness asked.

"Tell her…" Lucas chimed.

"Or let her leave, with her not knowing your feelings?" Sonic cutted in.

"But what about his and Midna's duties?" Lucario inquired. "Midna is the princess and she leaves her people for one man."

"What are going to do?" R.O.B asked. Link didn't say anything.

_**The next day…**_

Link thought about what his friends said all night. When he got up to go the Conference Room, he saw Midna, but he turned away from her eyes. Link saw his friends that are wound are healing at a fast rate and they should be well in a few more days.

"Okay, let's begin," R.O.B started, "Midna, you said that you destroy the only portal to Hyrule and your world."

"Yes, I did." She nodded.

"But, you also said the Three Goddesses or you can put it back together. Since the Goddesses made it and you are the Twilight Princess."

"So ,we go to the Mirror Chambers and from there, Midna will fix the mirror." Zelda explained.

"And then we get to kick some butts!" Ike exclaimed.

"Hang still to make a plan." Peach said.

"All is dismissed." R.O.B commanded.

Everybody walk, expect, R.O.B and Midna. Zelda and Link chatting about the meeting outside the room.

"Link, once to enter the Twilight Realm, we must go there with haste." Zelda said.

"Hmm..."

"Link, what's wrong?"

"…"

"It's Midna, isn't it? Just talk to her."

"..."

"If you're afraid to talk to her, I'll tell her for you." Zelda stated, slyly.

"Don't!" Link shouted, finally speaking.

"You are _so_ very sad." Zelda sighed.

"I can't! What am I suppose to say?"

"I don't know, but don't make a mistake."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Midna is the princess and you guys have to settle things once and for all."

"Why?"

"Midna can do anything if you keep popping in her mind, how she going to do her duty."

"Not this again." Link groaned.

"Link, it's _your_ duty to keep her safe and so she can preform _her_ duty."

"..."

"You love her, but you can't tell her, can you?" Zelda asked, "Do what you must do, but choose wisely."

Zelda walk away and Falco and Fox came up to him.

"Hey, Link, what exactly happened last night?" Falco inquired.

"You couldn't hear with you hiding in trees watching us?" Link asked.

"The Kongs stomach was rumbling." Fox said.

"Look, you have to talk to her sometime and when you get the guts to do it, I hear she'll be in the living room." Falco said, sternly.

Link walk down the hall found the door to the living room, the door slide open reveling Midna reading a book. She look up and saw Link, she could fell her cheeks warm up.

"Hi, Link." Midna greeted him.

"Midna, we need to talk about us."

" Link, I'm sorry about last night, but like to I say I can't see you any more once Xaldin is defeated.' Midna confessed, cutting straight to the point.

"What..?" Link cut off, shocked.

"I can't be with you no matter how much I care for you." Midna muttered as tears started to roll down her face.

"But Midna I –…" Link begun, but Midna place a finger on his lips.

"I 'msorry." Midna told him and walk out of the door. Link didn't go after her, but wish he could.

Midna was crying in the garden, thinking about her love for Link. But she knows she can't be with him.

"_I have to think about my people and I'm not going to be selfish anymore!" _Midna thought. She hasn't seen Link in months and now she can't see him for the rest of life. She starts to play a song in her head.

_Maybe this was meant to be _

_Maybe now it should be me_

_Been dreamin of this forever_

Midna know how she dreams about Link holding her hand and hugging her closely. Midna want Link so badly when broke the mirror, but she doesn't want to be greedy and think about herself again. Not ever.

_But I'm feelin so confused…Yeah_

_It's hard see what's right_

_Between you and I _

_And I'm don't know what to do_

_Oh see each other again was the promise we made_

_But suddenly it's not so clear_

_And I'm being pulled both ways_

"What I'm going to do?" Midna asked herself, "Already left my people once and I can't do it again or they never see me as the ruler of land if I do"

Midna got up and walk around the garden,

"_Link, is so important to me, but if he's is more important than my people; What should I do? Choose my people or Him."_

Little did Midna know, Zelda and everybody else saw her and start to follow her_._

Midna start to sing out loud and she had beautiful voice.

Midna:_ And it's breaking my heart, tearin me apart_

_It's impossible to choose_

_What if I don't try_

_What if I do_

_Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me_

_How could I learn to live wondering…What if?_

_It's close enough for me to touch_

_But if I don't go for it, I might always regret_

_But is it worth us breaking up_

Midna song was lovely, but sad. The guys were blushing at Midna voice. The girls watch in awe as they listen to her sing.

"Hey, guys, where's Link? He should hear this." Ness asked, but they all shrug.

"We don't know. He could be in his room sulking." Pit said.

"Keep in down, Midna might hear us." Red warned.

Midna: _Oh we'd see each other was the promise we made_

_But suddenly it's not so clear_

_And I don't know what to say_

_And it's breaking it's breaking my heart, tearn' me apart_

_It's impossible to choose_

_What if I don't try?_

_What if I do_

_Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me_

_It I win what would I lose_

_How could I learn to live wondering…What if?_

"_Link, I love so much but I to choose my people." _Midna thought_._ Midna tears start swell up again and roll down her cheeks. _"I wonder what if would it been like if I was with you."_

_What if I would have tried?_

_I could shine, even fly_

_I don't wanna realized after it's too late _

_And see it all pass me by_

_If I do, if I don't_

_Will I ever really know? _

_What the future could hold before it slips away_

_Could be the chance of a lifetime_

"Link, once this is over I will break the mirror again so no more evil Twilis will ever come into your world!" Midna said to her herself. She warps her arms around herself and tears start to flow faster. The Brawlers can't help, but feel sorry for her.

_And it's breaking my heart, tearin' me_ _apart_

_It's impossible to choose_

_What if I don't try_

_What if I do_

_Everything that I've dreamed right in front of me_

_If win what would I lose_

_How could I learn to live wondering…What if?_

"I sorry, Link, I'm so sorry." Midna cried. "But I have my people to think about."

_Never want to say…What if_

Midna ran into the mansion and ran into the living room crying on the couch. The Brawlers came out and went into the mansion back.

The rest of the day Midna cry, night came and Link took a stroll around Hyrule with Epona. Link came across a strange stone. He leaps off Epona and look at it, Link saw golden light from behind the stone. Link walk around, and saw a wolf! A golden wolf!

It pounces on Link taking him to a foggy world and Link turned around to see Hero Shade.

"Greetings, my child." he said

Link start taking out the Master Sword, but Hero's Shade put his hand out and letting Link know that he is not here to fight or teach.

"I'm here to talk." He said.

Link and Hero Shade sat down start to talk.

"So, what you want to talk about?" Link asked

"You and the Princess." Hero Shade answered.

"Me and Zelda? We're getting along fine." Link said.

"The Twilight Princess." Hero's Shad corrected.

"Uhhhh! Why don't you just put me the Interrogation Room?" Link questioned, sarcastically.

"Listen, your heart and mind are in different places."

"How do you know?"

"I've have been watching you for some time, my child." Hero's Shade answered.

"Okay, but Midna already made up her mind."

"And you're still going to help her, right?"

"Of course. I love her and I do anything for her!" Link exclaimed.

"Even if that mean you have to lose her, Hero?"

"I…."

"You know what you must do and will you do it and let her go?"

"…"

"Link, you are growing and so is Midna." The spirit said, solemnly, "And sometimes growing up means growing apart."

"I don't want her go away." Link spoke up. "I want her to stay with me."

"Then I guess you're not the real Hero of Time."

Link blue eyes widen in shock. "What do you mean?!"

"I mean that real hero will _never_ let a girl interfere with his duty. If _you _are the hero you must do what right, _not_ your own selfish desires get in the way. You are being selfish thinking only yourself. The real hero never let that happen. Even if it's for the person he care and love most. Even if it means you have to let her go. You must _let her go_. For now and forever…. If you not the hero. My boy, duties as the hero are hard and are painful, but don't let her pretty face or her bond with you let your head go on the wrong path." Hero Shade lectured him." KNOW YOUR PLACE!! Young youth, know you heart and mind."

Link listen every word of the speech and he have to let his beautiful princess go. Link's heart starts to ache and break. He shed one single tear from his deep blue eyes.

"Don't let the heart interfere with your duties."

"But I…" Link said.

"Go forth and don't falter, my child." Hero Shad said his famous words and disappear once again.

Link woke up to see it was raining and he was lying on the ground. Epona was staring at him. Link got on her back and rode back to the mansion. When he got home everybody, expect Midna was worried about him. But he didn't pay attention, Link walk into his room and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day everybody was in the living room and they were surrounding Midna. She was going to call up Rikku and let her in with the plan.

"Okay, guys, get ready to meet Rikku," Midna said as she flick her finger and a small circle form Rikku. But something was wrong, Rikku was a messed and she had terrified look on her face and it seem like she was running.

"Rikku, what's going on?!" Midna asked her friend.

"Oh Princess Midna, tahnked the Goddesses you're all right!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Rikku, please tell what's going!!" Midna demanded.

"Princess…Xaldin…He…." Rikku started, but she fell over and Midna could only see the ground. But still can hear voices.

"Foolish girl, you think I didn't know about you and Midna's plan!? A voice from the circle said.

"Please, don't hurt me, please…AAAHHHHHHHH!!" Rikku yelled and want out of contact.

"Rikku! Come in, Rikku!" Midna called out, but no luck. She starts to cry. Then a loud noise from side. The roof starts to break and fell. The Brawlers move out the way.

"Look who it is!" Samus shouted, pointing at a large figure. It was Ridley.

"Hello, Samus, you look well, but I'm here for the Princess!" Ridley told her and swoop Midna by his talon and flew away.

"Ahhhhhh!!! Help, guys!! Help me!!" Midna shouted. "Talk to Din and her sisters, they will fix the mirror!! Hurry!!"

With that Midna was in a distant and they couldn't catch up to Ridley. Link's eyes start to fill with hate and angry. Zelda come over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back, Link."

"You can count on it." Link vowed, looking into the sky.


	14. Eerie time and place

**Chapter 14:**** Eerie time and place**

"Midna?" a raspy voice called out to her. The Twilight Princess could feel the cold ground she lay on. Midna was lying on the floor as a familiar voice call to her. Midna's body feels limp and her eyelids feel heavy. All she could remember was Ridley carrying to the Mirror Chambers.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Let go of me, you damn dragon!" Midna snapped at Ridley. He was carrying her across the desert. Midna was still in his foot, squirming._

"_Quiet, girl, and if keep struggling, I;ll only tighten my grip!" Ridley said._

"_Such disrespect! Where are you taking me?" Midna asked._

"_Uhhhh, shut up!" Ridley whined as he landed on the ground of the a old, but beautiful place._

"_The Mirror ChamberS?" Midna whispered._

_Ridley grabs Midna into his hand and walk over to the stand where the mirror holder was kept. Midna saw a large monster with a huge spikes shell._

"_About time, Ridley." The monster comaplained, annoyed._

"_Can it, Bowser! At least you don't have to listens her whine like a baby!" He countered._

"_I'm right here." Midna stated._

"_I tired of her talking." _

_Ridley had enough. He brought his tail and whacks it at Midna's head. Midna's world became black as a glimpse of a portal appears._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Midna….?" The voice calls once more."Wake up, Midna."

Midna try to open her eyes, but she feels so tired and weak. She can only listen to the voice that was calling her.

"Come on, you can't stay like this."

Midna could hear a man call to her, she groans a bit.

"Wake up, please?"

"Looks like she's out cold." A new voice chimed in and she could hear more voice as she lay on the ground.

"Nice going, Ridley."

"Hey, she wouldn't shut up!"

"Quiet!" the 1st told the other. Midna feel hot, warm breath on her ear. She guess, it was that man. He was going try again, he whispers softly in her ear.

"Midna,..My_ sweet_ Midna..."

Midna's eyes shot up, she knows one call her that, but one evil person she was force to wed.

"Xaldin!" Midna exclaimed as she got, look around at her surroundings. She know where she is; The Twilight Realm.

"Yes?" Xaldin give a smiled.

"You son of a b-…" Midna started, but was cut off. Xaldin smash his lips on her. Midna'S eyes widen at this affections. But this kiss was different from the one she share with Link. This a fiery kiss, yes, but unfeeling somehow.

_**With Link…**_

"Hurry up, guys!" Link shouted as he was all ready to leave. He was going to talk to the spirits so he can get the Goddesses to fix the mirror. But everybody still had broken bones and Zelda try fixing it as best she can, but she can't waste her magic so much.

"Hang on, Link." Snake told him.

"Okay, you guys cut and bones are kinds of heal." Zelda said," But with too much impact or pressure, the cut will open and your bones will crack again."

"Okay, we'll be careful." Fox said.

"That's it. I'm going ahead! You can catch up with me when you can." Link decarled, walking outside, but Samus grab him the shirt of his tunic.

"Not so fast, Hero." Samus said, "R.O.B is the one who's giving out orders."

"Do I look like R.O.B to you?" Link asked, bitterly.

"Actually, you kind of do." Sonic commented. "Especially when you're all scowly like that."

"Not funny." Link glared.

"Okay, let's go." R.O.B said.

The Brawlers flew in the Halberd and they stop at Ordona Woods, where Link home was. Meta Knight land his ship next to spring as Link and Princess Zelda got off the Halberd and walk into the cool water of Ordona's spring.

"O great light spirit, we come seeking your help. Please answer us." Zelda pryed. A bright light came and there he was. One of the light spirits.

"O Chosen Hero and Princess of Destiny, what is your request?' Ordona asked.

"Tell us how to talk to the three Goddesses; we need them to help us." Link answered.

"Hmm…Your request can't be granted by me." Ordona said. "Try the other spirits and they may have the answers to need."

"Thank you, we'll try."

"Brave youth, why do you need to talk to the Goddesses?" Ordona asked.

"To get back the Twilight Princess and save her home." Link responded.

"Something is troubling you, what is it?"

"It's just that I'm worried about her."

"Is that all?"

No…I want her to be with me."

"You are in love with a Twili?"

"Yes, I am."

"O Great Hero, you know light and dark can't mix, do you not?'

"…"

"I wish the best of luck to you and your friends, but remember my words." Ordona disappeared.

"Come, we have to try the others." Zelda said.

The Brawlers got the Halberd and land outside Faron Woods. The gang had walked to Faron spring the rest to the way. They didn't what to scare away the animals in the forest with the ship.

"Are we there yet?" Ness asked.

"Not yet." Link said.

"Hey, Link, what if the rest of the spirits can't find a into Twilight?" Falco asked.

"Then we keep searching until we find a way. I won't rest until Midna is safe and so is her home."

"Persistent, are we?" Ike snorted.

"We're here." Link stated.

"Light Spirit, please come and help us in our time of need." Zelda cried. A bright light came and Faron appear.

"O Hero chosen by the Goddesses, what is your plea?' He asked.

"A way to talk to the Goddesses." Zelda answered.

"They do not speak to just anyone. They talk to the ones they see fit. I can't help you." Faron said, "I believe you already talk to Ordona?"

"Yes, we have."

"I don't know if the others can help you, but try and good luck." Faron disappear.

"Link, how long are we going to travel just to get to those light spirits?" Lucario asked.

"I don't know." Link replied.

They got back on the Halberd and flew to Eldin and Lanayru, to see they can help. Link was outside on the deck. Link heard footsteps from behind him. He can only guess who it is.

"Zelda, it's you, isn't it, Princess?" Link asked and he was right.

"Link, how long are you going to sulk like this?' she asked, sitting next to him.

"Until, I know she's safe."

"Of course she's safe, Link. Xaldin won't her. She's his Bride-to-be."

"And that's way you put it was suppose to make me feel better?" Link inquired.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Princess."

"But, Link, is sulking is your way saying that you're to give up?"

"No."

"Link, try and try, just don't give up hope, okay?" Zelda smiled. "Sometimes you want to give up, but you don't. Giving up is really when you stop trying."

"…"

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." Zelda said and went back inside.

A few minutes past and Link failed to notice a storm come. Until, lightning struck the ship. It causes the ship shake, Link rush into the ship to see if everybody is okay. Meta Knight is having trouble contorting the Halberd.

"What's going on?!" Link yelled.

"We don't know!! The storm came out of nowhere?!" Pit exclaimed.

_**Back to Midna…**_

Midna struggle as Xaldin try to deepen his kiss, so Midna bit his lips causing him to let go.

"Feisty, are we, Midna?" Xaldin smirked.

"How dare you?" Midna snapped. Xaldin didn't say anything, but snap his fingers. Bowser and Wolf pick her up, and he grabs her arm and chanted. Suddenly wrist cuff appear, she try using her magic, but it didn't work.

"My magic grew stronger, my sweet Midna." Xaldain smikred, sliding close to her. He pulls Midna up the stair and pushes her down to the throne. The rest of the villains watch them carefully.

"I must say, sweet Midna, you have come to know me _very_ well." He spoke, circling around.

"What do you mean?" Midna said, trying not to panic.

"Fufufufu. I mean, you know you can't out of this marriage, so you went to get the hero. You knew I might put up a fight and yet,_ your_ hero have so many friends that he care for, but didn't what me to hurt or _kill _also knew it was me who order that attack at their mansion, bravo." Xaldin chuckled.

"Leave him out of this." Midna commanded.

"You know, I wonder how his kisses feel to my kiss." Xaldin brush his fingers on Midna's lips, making her blush.

"His kisses was warm and sweet, your kiss was toxic!" Midna snapped.

"So you like him or _love _him?" He inquired. "Sweet Midna, no matter how much you what to, you can _never_ be with him."

"Who says so?" Midna asked, toughly.

"Heh. Shadow had been move by Light." Xaldin chuckled.

"I told to leave him out of this!" Midna cried.

"Now, now, my _wife, _watch your mouth." Xaldin taunted.

"I'm not your wife and I never marry the likes of _you_." Midna hissed, coldly. Xaldin growls at Midna's words and lean close to her, his chest press against her breasts and stroke her cheek. Midna blush cherry red, Xaldin move to her ear whisper hotly and eerily into it.

"Honestly, Sweet Midna, did you think the hero can just kill me and be done with it? Once we're marry and I rule Twilight, a new era will begin. Twilight. The Light World's skies will be cover in twilight, they will whim at my feet and you be ruling with me. You know this marriage have to come someday. You've known this all your life. It is going to happen. And no matter what you wish…No matter where you go…No matter how you squirm…There is nothing you can do to stop it."

What he say send chills up her spine and hair stand up. Midna start to cry. Xaldin saw and brush them away from cheeks.

"W –Where Ri-Rik-Rikku?" Midna choked out.

"She's fine…For now. You just need to behave." Xaldin said, moving down Midna's neck and nip at it and Midna whimper.

"_Link…Help…!_" she thought.

_**Back to Link…**_

"We're trap in the storm! Hold on to something!" Red shouted.

The ship was spinning in the storm, than color light appear; red, blue and green. They took human shape of a woman. Everybody eyes widen, Zelda jaw drop, she know who are these "_light_". The ship suddenly stops spinning, but still trap in the storm.

"Hello, Princess and Hero." They said.

"Who are you?" Peach asked.

"Peach, they are the Goddesses." Zelda explained, "We're so glad you here we the your help we ne-…"

"We know what you need, our child." they said.

"What's going on here?!" Pit asked.

"We are the Goddesses."

"I'm Din." The red light said.

"I'm Nayru." The blue light greeted.

"And I'm Farore." The green light said.

"We are here to tell you that Shadow and Light can never mixed."

"So, you're not going to fix the mirror?!" Link exclaimed.

"We might if you are sure can get rid of the evil." Din said.

"I am ready." Link said.

"It seems like you care the Twilight Princess more than your home." Farore stated.

"I do not."

"Are you sure? Your envy will get the better of you." Nayru warned him.

"The evil you think is not the real one." Din said.

"Don't kill the one you think is the evil behind this." Farore said.

"Remember, every life is precious." Nayru said.

"I won't kill anybody…No matter how much I want to…" Link repiled, quietly.

The Goddesses smile at each other and disappear. The storm stop and the ship was about to crush. Meta Knight took the wheel and controls the ship and lands it a chamber. Link knows this place, but he didn't tell the others. He ran out and when he went up the stairs, he saw something in the mirror holder. It was the Mirror of Twilight, it's in perfect form, and that mean Link can finally get Midna.

"So, this is it?" R.O.B asked, as the others follow behind.

"Yes…Let's go." Link commanded.


	15. The Final Confront

_This is the last chapter and I'm going write my Naruto fanfiction right after this, so enjoy the last chapter, and check out my next fic! See you later._

**Chapter 15: The Final Confront**

Midna was still in the throne room, as Xaldin nape at her neck. Midna shed a tear from her eyes. She had enough this, so she pushes Xaldin off of her.

"GET OFF!" Midna yelled.

Xaldin stood there, unfazed, and grinning. He enjoyed her reaction, she try to push him back. But he will come back playing harder.

"Now, now, Midna, calm yourself. You don't want anything to happen to Rikku." Xaldin threaten.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!!" Midna snapped at him.

"Maybe I will or maybe not." He smirked. "Who knows what might happen to her, like I say, behave, love."

"What if I don't?" Midna asked. Xaldin's grin grew wider and he grabs her arm and drags her to the balcony. Midna gasp at the sight before her. Her people were turning into the same form they were put in when Zant try take over the Twilight Realm.

"What have you done?!?!" Midna cried. "I know that your power grew stronger, but this strong to turn my people!"

"That will be my doing." A voice said, from behind, Midna turn saw Ganondorf, smirking.

"YOU!" Midna exclaimed, "I thought you were dead! No matter, what are you doing here?!?!

"It's nice to see you, too, Princess." Ganon replied, plainly, "I came for a little help so that I can take over Hyrule and rule this realm, too."

"Link will stop both of you and will save me!" Midna declared. Both men laugh and Xaldin drag her back to the throne room and pushes her down on the chair.

"And then what? You will just ripped his heart out again, my dear." Ganon said, and he lean down and rub Midna's cheek.

Just then a Twili monster came in and told Xaldin something. And then he left, Xaldin turns his face back to Midna.

"Looks like someone coming, sweet Midna." He said, and turns to Ganon and the monsters that attack the mansion. "We have guests. Make sure they feel welcome."

They went out of the room and Ganon want into Xaldin's body.

"Your hero has come, but will he live to see you, love?" he inquired.

"He will live!" Midna exclaimed.

"We'll see about that, love."

**With Link**

"So, what's the plan?" Red asked R.O.B.

"What plan? We put them into the ground." Link replied.

"Yeah, I'm with you, Link." Falco agreed.

"Oh, yeah? You and what Starfleet?" Meta Knight asked.

"Listen, you can go and waste time, but I'm not!" Link exclaimed and jumps into the portal and the other fallow behind, chasing after him.

"It's hard being the leader sometimes." R.O.B sighed and went into the portal.

Once they were in the Twilight Realm they saw an army of Darknuts, Stalfos, Lizalfos, Bulbins, Koopas and Goombas. Also, Wolf, Wario, Ridley, and Bowser, grinning at them.

"Is this the welcoming party?" Sonic joked.

"I don't think so." Ness said.

"Where's Midna?!?" Link yelled to Bowser.

"With her _lover_." Bowser answered, playing with Link's feelings.

"He's not Midna's lover." Link snapped.

"And what? You're her lover?" Wolf teased. Link grew angry and can't bear the villains taunting him about his feelings.

"Attack! Get 'em!! Link ordered, temper lost.

"Okay, but only because you ask _so_ nicely." Snake said, sarcastically and the Brawlers began the fight. Even if they were injured, it was hard for them to fight, without feeling pain. The ground quickly got cover in blood.

"Guys, don't kill the black ones, those are Midna's people." Link warned.

The fight is heating up and Wolf, Wario, Ridley, and Bowser was watching the fight with great pleasure. Everyone was surrounded by foes and yet they still fought with effort.

"I don't get it, they still have wounds that are still healing and they are still fight even they know death is coming upon them." Wolf said.

"True. The turn out come seem clear, but they had always won against us." Bowser told him. "Let see what will happen, but I think I join the fight myself."

Bowser and the others enter the fight and ran toward the arc enemy, hoping to tear them limp from limp. Link was showing no mercy to his enemies he fought, than the Master sword start to glow. It fills with power and shines the same way when Link got the Sols in place when he first enters the Twilight Realm. He smiles and charge right back into battle, his friends watch in awe as Link fought bravely and endlessly to get to Midna.

"Everybody, fight toward the gates, we need to get inside to reach Princess Midna!" R.O.B demanded.

"Yes, Sir!" They answered. They fought and ran toward the doors, and were about there but Wolf, Wario, Ridley and Bowser jump in froth of them. Samus, Mario, and Fox were waiting for a rematch, and now they got it.

"Going somewhere, McCloud?" Wolf asked.

"No, I've had been waiting for this, Wolf." Fox said, "Bring it on."

Wolf tackles Fox and strikes him with his claws. Falco ran to aid Fox, but was stop by Ridley.

"It's their fight, don't butt in." Ridley said, and threw Falco against the wall. The others were occupied with their own battles.

"Leave him alone, Ridley! I've got a bone to pick with ya!" Samus yelled, charging and blast him with her canon.

"Hi there, Sammy, you look well." Ridley taunted.

"Shut your mouth!" Samus snapped. He jumps on Bowser's head and leap on Ridley's back.

Mario and Bowser fought one on one and the others was trying to cover them until they can get the doors open, while trying to defend themselves. Wolf and Fox took out there gun and try to blast one another. Samus hang on Ridley back as hard as she could and point her canon on the alien back and blast him. Ridley cried out in pain and stop flying; he drops on the ground crushing his allies with his body. Wario was under him and was trying to get out to battle with Mario. But DK put him out from under the alien and punches him, knocking him out. Samus was falling to the ground but Meta Knight caught her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, you watch your back." She said.

Falco creep behind Wolf, as he got an aim on Fox.

"Say night-night, mutt!" Wolf said, and was about to shoot when Falco turn him around and punch him out cold.

"Night-night, and don't let the bed bugs bits." Falco grinned.

"Thank, buddie." Fox smiled.

"Anytime." He said.

Mario and Bowser were still at it but then Mario saw pull to the side by Popo and Nana. They whack Bowser with their hammers.

"What did-a you do that for?" He asked.

"Come on! The doors are opening!" they said. The Brawlers rush into the castles and quickly close the doors. Bowser was enraged as he pounded on the door with his fists.

"Come out! Come on out and fight me like a man!!" Bowser yelled from the other side. "Fine, stay in there, but it's not any safer than out here, the castle is crawling with shadows and other monsters. You won't come out alive!"

"You guys heard him. The place is cover in monsters." Captain Falcon said.

"Who knows? Maybe they'll get tired and give up." Sonic stated.

Everyone looks at him.

Sonic look at them for a moment and said, "…Yeah, I know. But a little optimism at a time like this couldn't hurt."

"There they are!" a voice came from a distain. The Brawlers could hear footsteps coming closer.

"Okay, so much for optimism." Sonic whined.

"Let's get out of here!!...FAST! Link ordered. They ran up the stairs and fight through enemies in the way.

They finally may it to the door of the throne room. Pacing and trying to caught their breath. Zelda or "Sheik", what she like to be called when in her Sheikah clothes, heal and check the wounds and the freshly new ones.

"Link, are you sure you what to face Xaldin head on like this?' Snake inquired.

"I'm sure."

They enter the throne room and saw Midna tie up on the throne and when she saw Link she didn't smile, but starting to yelled.

"LINK, LOOK OUT!!" She screamed. But it was too late; Xaldin came flying from their backs and sends them flying, with a wave of energy, across the room. Link saw what Xaldin look like, red hair and eyes, blue skin and Twili marks.

"Are you Xaldin?!" Link asked in rage.

"You must be the young hero that _my _sweet Midna talked about so fondly." Xaldin said, avoiding Link question.

"So, you are Xaldin! I want you to stop this madness, now!" Link cried. "And leave Midna alone!"

"And then what? I leave my beautiful bride and all this power? _NEVER_!!!" Xaldin exclaimed. He creates another wave of magic and threw it at Link. But Link dodges it; he took out his claw shot and aims it at Xaldin. It grasps Xaldin's body and Link pull on the chain and Xaldin straight at him. Link made a fist and it pounded into Xaldin's face and it cause blood to gush out of Xaldin' mouth.

"You dare to face me, boy?!" Xaldin yelled at the blonde hero.

"Yeah, I do! So, it's time to put up or shut up!' Link challenged.

Xaldin sends one by one a wave of magic, it hit Link many time but he wasn't about to give up. Some of Xaldin's magic was send right back at him because Link reflecting with his sword. The others brawlers decide that they will stay out of this fight, this was Link's fight not theirs. Anyway they had to do something while Link was fighting.

"Do you really think you can keep on fight me, Hero?" Xaldin asked.

"Yes, I do." Link answered, "I will never let this realm be in the hands of a mad man or let Midna marry a evil bastard like you!"

Xaldin just this time make magic double gangers and surround Link, each made a magic energy and shot them toward Link, he didn't have anywhere to ran or hide for cover he embrace impact but notching hit him. Link saw a force field around, made by Midna.

"What!? How did you get loose?!? Xaldin asked, surprised.

Midna was untieing by the other Brawlers and Zelda shutter the magic cuff with her magic; now Midna can use her magic. But Midna didn't answer Xaldin, she swoop down and garb Link. She flew into a corner of the throne room where his friends are.

"Glad to see that you didn't die." Marth relieved. Link didn't pay attention to him, cause as soon Midna put Link down to the ground she hug him! Link returned the hug and didn't care that his friends saw, he was happy to be in the Twilight Princess's arms again. But it didn't last long, Xaldin was looking for them.

"Link, are you okay?" Midna asked, letting go of him.

"I'm glad you're okay." Link smiled.

"Link…I will fight Xaldin."

"WHAT!?!?"

"Alone. This should have been done in the first place, but instead, I drag you and your friends into this."

"But Midna you can't take him by yourself."

"Yes, I can."

"But…At least let me fight with you!"

"This should have been done a long time ago, Link." Midna whispered, solemnly.

"But still- hump!" Link was cut off, by something warm and soft on his lips. It was Midna's lips on his, the Brawlers watch in shock, waiting for her next move.

"Thank you, Link...For caring." Midna said. Link's cheeks became red and hot; he didn't know what to do. Midna was about to show herself to Xaldin, but Link garb her wrist.

Midna saw Link's blue eyes become sad, lonely and fill with hurt.

"Midna,I…" Link began.

"I know...I'll be careful." Midna cut him off.

Link opens his mouth again. "That's not what I was going to say—..."

Midna cut him off once more; she kisses her middle and four fingers and presses them on Link's lips.

"I know. But that's the way it is." Midna replied and walk away him. She walk out of hiding and called out to her unwanted lover.

"Xaldin! Stop!" Midna cried.

"There you are, love." Xaldin smirked. "And don't worry, I put away that little light-dweller in no time."

"I'll fight you." Midna proclaimed.

"Okay, love, let's dance!" Xaldin smirked.

Both Twilis float high above the ground and start to send waves and sphere of powerful magic at each other. It was so powerful it was destroying the Brawlers' hidden place and making them scattering around the room.

"Why do you discarded me, sweet Midna?!" Xaldin asked.

"Because you're evil and I'll never love the likes of you!" Midna replied.

"And that light-dweller is better than someone from your realm?!?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe this. My Princess is in love with the same people that send us to this place."

"Leave him out of this."

"You think Ganon let you beat me?"

"You might have his power, but I have _this_ power."

Midna use a faction of her ancestors' power, like the first time she uses it's against Zant. But she didn't use it to implied him, instead use it to hit his pressure points. Xaldin cried in pain from the pikes of Midna's hair; it causes him to blood, a lot of blood. He fell down hard on his back. Midna landed gracefully on the ground, in front of him. The Brawlers rush over to her side. Link took out the Master sword and point it an inch of Xaldin's neck.

"How did you do that, Midna?" Xaldin asked "My pact with the so-called _"god'_ should have help me defeated you."

"You sound like Zant and like him, his god abandoned him." Midna repiled. Link was the next to speak up.

"I should kill you for all the trouble you cause me, Midna and my friends." He hissed as he raises his sword and strike for the kill, but then he remember something.

_**Flashback…**_

"_The evil you __think__ is not the real one." Din said._

"_Don't kill the one you think is evil behind this." Farore said._

"_Remember, every life is precious." Nayru said._

_**End…**_

Link stop an inch before the tip of the sword can hit Xaldin's neck. The others were a little shock, but smile at Link kindness and mercy.

"But it's not right, even for someone like you." Link hissed, hoarsely, "There's someone else involved with this isn't there?"

"How do you know?" Xaldin asked, surprised. He was still on the floor as Link put the Master Sword away, so he can calm down.

"It's obvious. How else you got so much power." Link replied and turn to Midna, "Midna, during your fight, you say Ganon. Is Ganondorf is the cause of this?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Princess Midna!! Princess!" voices coming from the doorway. Midna's people, her council, and Rikku ran up to her, all reverse to their same old self.

"Rikku! Everybody!" Midna beamed. The council steps forward to Midna.

"Your Majesty, we're sorry, it'a our fault this happen." They apologized.

"I'll deal with you later." Midna said and then turn to Link. "Link, we have to get to Hyrule!"

"Wait!" Rikku exclaimed.

"What is it, Rikku?"

"Princess, is this Link, the Hero of Twilight?"

"Yes, it's him and these are his friends." Midna answered. Suddenly the Twilis gather around Link and bow before him like a god.

"Thank you, Chosen Hero." They said and Link nod at them.

"Your Highness, we will see to Xaldin is put in the prison." One of the guards said.

"Please do." Midna said, "I have you be in Light World now. Rikku, you're in charge until I get back."

"As you wish." Rikku bowed, "And Princess. you should know, when you beat Xaldin, not only it save us, it also made those monsters go back into the Light World."

"Good, that means I won't have to deal with them." Midna sighed.

Then she and the Brawlers rush out of the castle into the portal, and back into the Mirror Chamber. They hop into the Halberd and head off to Hyrule. When they got there they saw bloomy sky, and spirited of Castle Town people.

"How awful…" Zelda gasped.

They continue to the castle and on their way they haven't encounter any foes, it was quite. Link and Midna was walking side by side, behind the others. They glance at each other for a while now, but didn't say a word, unlit Link spoke up.

"Midna, about…What happen in Twilight…I what to say that-…"

"Link, you have to know that nothing can happen between us." She cut him off. "Light and Shadow can't mix...not now…Not _ever_."

"What?!' Link muttered, quietly.

"I'm sorry."

Link and Midna stop and look at each other eyes.

"So, was it a lie? Was it all a lie?" Link asked, huskily.

**No respond**

"Don't say you don't love me."

"Oh, Link, I can never say that, but you have to know. I will always put my people first." Midna said sadly as she stroke his cheek. They turn around saw the Brawlers were watching them as they went ahead.

"We can talk more once this is over." Midna told him as walk ahead.

They enter the castle and saw Ganondorf sitting on the throne. He was grinning, in the same pose from a few months ago.

"Welcome, Princess and Hero." Ganondorf greeted them.

"Ganondorf, you will never over throw me or Princess Zelda!" Link growled.

"Time for a rematch Hero and this you will fall." Ganondorf proclaimed.

"Try it!" Link exclaimed. He jump forth and clash the Master sword with a sword Ganondorf took out. Both try over power one another, but both flew back a the impact. Than a barrier was made, just the first time they fought.

"It's so your little friends won't butt in." Ganon explained. He slashes Link's shoulder and blood came out.

"So, how does it feel, Hero? Having your heart broken again by the one person you love most?" he asked. Link got angry and a Mortal Draw on Ganondorf, causing great to him and Link.

"Nice move, boy, but doing that will also cause potential injury to you."

"Shut your mouth or I will do it for you!" Link snapped. He charge at Ganon and the swords collide with each other once more. Link over power Ganon; knocking him on into his back and Link try an Ending Blow but Ganon got up before he could strike. Link try to pull in out but it was stuck. His enemy grabs him the throat and held him in the air. Ganondorf squeeze Link' neck.

"Struggle as much as you like, Hero, you're only making it harder!" Ganon smirked, Link try to set free from his grasp, but couldn't. Link kick his leg to Ganon's knee, making him let go. Ganon cringe into pain, and Link quickly got off the ground and a pull the Master sword out of the ground. . Link try to slice Ganon but he grab Link left arm and bended it.

"Ahhh!" Link cried in pain, as his heard his bones cracked. But that did stop him, he jump kick Ganon in the chin; Ganon fell backward. Link gave him another powerful kick and landed on his back.

"Let's end this!!" Link shouted, and did an Ending Blow, and this time it hit Ganondorf right in the chest.

"AAAHHHHHH!!" Ganondorf cried. The shield broke down, the Brawler ran over to their blonde friend. Then Ganon stood up like he did before when Link first defended him.

"I will be back and Light and Shadow will mix and the history will be written in blood, and I'll make sure it's your blood, you and the Princess of Twilight!"

Those were his last word for now; Link doesn't know if Ganondorf will come back, if he does, Link will be waiting.

**(One week later..)**

When the fight was over Midna and the Brawlers return to the mansion, where everybody was tend to their wound. Fox and Falco couldn't get Bowser and the others, but they knew they would be back. Midna travel back and forth in the two realms to bring help.

In Twilight there was a huge party in honor for the Hero of Twilight and his friends for their heroic act. But Midna and Link didn't talk to one a other the hole time. It was time to go, Midna, Link, Zelda and the rest was at the Mirror Chamber.

"Midna, are you really going to destroy the Mirror again?" Peach asked.

"For the best, I hope you guys understand." Midna replied. Midna's council and Rikku was also there, they look at one another and nodded.

"Princess Midna, me and the rest of the council has decided that you can choose the man you wish to be with, and this time you can take as long as you want." Axel said, "After it was my idea that cause the trouble in the first place."

"Thank you."

"But we do recommend the young hero, we heard of your fondness of him." Axel continued, "He seems well-fit to be King and your husband."

"What?! Really?" Midna cheeks grew red.

"Really."

"I'm happy that you let me make the choice, but I'm not ready for marriage yet." Midna said, "I want let the love grow before ever deciding on marriage, right, Link?"

Link smiled, "Midna, does that mean you won't shatter the mirror?!

She nodded, and hugs Link, and kisses him. But quickly broke it.

"Yes, Link?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you be my lover?"

"Yes, I will…..My princess."

Link and Midna hug again, and their friend and allies smile. But then Axel spoke up.

"Ahem! Princess, I know as a teenager you want to have fun and spend time with your lover, but remember you still have to do your duties." Axel said, "And there's no rush. Tell us when you're ready to take a king by your side."

"Thank you." Midna said, and turn to Link and kiss him.

"Link...I...See you later." Midna smiled.

"Yeah…See you soon." Link gleamed and kisses her again and pulls her into a hug.

So Link continues to live in the mansion, still visiting his home village. And keep going to adventures with his friends. Midna still rule Twilight but every week she goes into the mansion to go on a date with Link, leaving Rikku in charge. Link and Midna very happy with each other and so are the Brawlers, who also continue to live in the mansion, but still visit their homeland. They always watch out for each and having fun, they even come with Link to Twilight to see Midna, where they are treated like honor guests. Time can only tell when Midna was ready to take Link as her husband, but some Twili say they saw Link got on one knee and the next part when tackles him a hug and kiss him.

Now it's back to real world all of you I must ascend. For I've only two words left and they are, _"THE END."_

* * *

_Whew! That was a lot of work! Well that it! Check out my Naruto Fic, that I be working on soon._


End file.
